Soul Swappers
by vengeance1134
Summary: An average teen is pulled into an unknown world where ponies rule and now he must find out where he is, how to get back home, and who did this to him. But the path will be long, with violence and tough decisions he will become strong both spiritually and physically. Will he ever get home? Will he find who did this to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody it's Vengeance here with my first story. I finally worked up enough courage to start writing it. I believe it has a lot of potential and the plot hasn't been thought of before, as far as I know. I hope you all like it so here is the description.**

**Time-line on Earth: **Takes place around mid-2013.

**Time-line in Equestria: **Around one year after the imprisoning of Discord and will be before the episode of _Keep Calm and Flutter On_.

**Character Description: **The main character, Nick, is of my own creation. Actually it's just me with minor tweaking. He will have no knowledge of Equestria or the show _My Little Pony_ because they will never exist on Earth in the story. Also as far as Nick's nationality he is 50% Norwegian, 25% Finnish, and 25% Polish.

**Now since I have nothing else to type but the story itself, here it is.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or the characters in the show.**

I woke up at around 9:30 to the sound of my alarm going off followed by a dull thud as my hand hit the snooze button. I slowly pulled myself to my feet as I made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put on deodorant, and looked myself over in the mirror. I'm just your average teenager. I'm 6 foot 2 with short brown hair and light green eyes. I am 18 years old. My name is Nick and I am 50% Norwegian, 25% Finnish, and 25% Polish.

I made my way downstairs to see a note on the table, it was from my mom. I read the note and it said "Nick, I'm going to the store for awhile. Be good and do something other than videogames. Love ya, Mom." I crumpled it up and walked to the kitchen to throw it away. "Ha." I said. "Do something other than videogames, my ass."

While in the kitchen I decided to make some breakfast. I remembered that I couldn't cook if my life depended on it so I just took some cereal from the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. I walked to the couch with the bowl of cereal in my hand and turned on the TV. Deciding on what to watch I just picked the obvious decision, Adventure Time because let's be honest, Adventure Time is one of the best shows in existence.

After an hour or so I was getting bored of watching TV so I grabbed my PS3 controller and pressed the power button. I chose to play the most recent game I have, Skyrim. I borrowed the game from a friend because he was going on and on about how Skyrim is the only game that matters in the gaming world. I will agree that Skyrim is pretty awesome it's still not the best. However I'm still addicted to the game, thanks Sam now I get to waste most of my weekends. The reason why I like the game is because you can do whatever you want. Also I've acquired some interesting quotes, some of my favorite ones are:

"Ah SHIT, it's a bunny?"

"Alright let's go kill a dra…never mind."

"I'M A FRIEKING WEREWOLF!"

I turned off my PS3 because there were like 2 frost trolls and a group of bandits. I don't care what level you are but they're still a pain. I looked out the window to see the sun was barely shining behind a cluster of clouds. I decided to go walk to the corner store to get some fresh air.

I put on my jacket and my black Adidas hat, grabbed my phone and my black Sony headphones and put them around my neck; I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I locked the door and looked up in the sky. It was beautiful day except the fact that it was late winter in Minnesota. Barely any snow on the ground but it's still cold.

I finally got to the corner store only to be greeted by a very awkward looking type of guy. He was about my height, partially bald with grayish-black hair, and a few teeth missing. He looked like a man who stayed one too many days locked in his trailer. I grabbed a bag of BBQ chips, thanked him for it, and walked outside.

After 5 minutes of walking I fell to my knees and clenched my head with my hands. The pain was hammering at my mind like a jackhammer. It was excruciatingly unbearable; every wave of pain was immediately followed by another, greater pain. I rose to my feet and stumbled back to my house. Every once in awhile someone would walk up to me and ask if I was ok. The pain was so intense all I could do was weakly shake my head up and down.

I eventually made my way into my home and up the stairs to my room. I barely made it to my bed before I collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. The pain in my head was still there and it was worse than ever. As I slowly slipped into unconsciousness the last thing I remember was hearing a faint, low chuckling.

"Ow my head. What the hell happened? Where am I?" I said as I stared into the blackness of where I was now. Everywhere I looked just looked the same, a darkened abyss. I didn't freak out much because I just assumed I was lucid dreaming but still I had my curiosity.

"Wonder where the exit is?" I said as I searched around the endless void.

As those words left my mouth the wind started picking up and it felt like I was falling. The wind kept speeding up and as it did I had the strange sensation that pressure was building up in my head as if I was swimming deeper and deeper into the oceans depths. The pressure quickly took a wrong turn and instead of a tingling sensation it switched to a minor headache, which in turn grew into an agonizing ache.

"Ah son of a bitch not again, why me?" I said as I held my eyes shut. It felt like hours going through this torture. Any minute now and I might go insane. When I was on the verge of snapping everything slowed down as my body went completely limp.

I was awoken by a rumbling sound followed by what seemed to be rocks hitting each other. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the ground surrounded by small bits of granite and rubble. Standing up rapidly while lying down isn't the best decision as I promptly fell to the ground with a head rush. I attempted again, slowly, to find out I was in a garden and that it was night time. Not knowing where I was I wandered around the mysterious garden.

The garden was gorgeous altogether, very well kept and lush, there were rose bushes and flower beds everywhere along with some odd looking statues. Some were what looked like…ponies? And mind you not, these weren't normal pony horses; they were unicorns and ponies with wings.

"What do these people believe in anyway?" I thought as I wandered throughout the garden.

As I was in a daze I wasn't looking where I was going and I presumably bumped into someone. Since I was dazed I couldn't quite get a good look at them and since it was dark out that didn't help either. I was about to apologize but was cut off when the other person yelled in an extremely high pitched voice. It was high pitched so I assumed it was a girl.

"DISCORD!" They screamed as they dashed away.

"WAIT COME BACK!" I yelled as I got to my feet. "Great now what do I do?"

Since I had no other plan than walking around I once again began trying to find someone who could tell me where I was and how to get home. After wandering aimlessly for a couple more minutes the ground began to tremble and I could hear a marching sound in the distance. The marching sound was different though, it sounded more like horses and a lot of them as the sound sped up. Whatever it was there were a lot of them and they were coming towards me.

"Yes, finally someone's here." I thought as I began to wait for them to find me. I decided to go into an open area so I would be easier to find. I found a nice circular opening bordered by trees with a gap that let in a decent amount of light from the silver moon's rays.

As the sound grew nearer and nearer my anticipation grew more and more. The group finally emerged from a near by shrubbery (_It's a fun word_). I was about to introduce myself but stopped when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The marching wasn't from humans, it was from…ponies!?

"What are ponies doing here? Where the hell am I?" I thought as they all stopped in front of me, forming a line.

There were eight of them and were about 4 foot. Their coats were all pure white and they were wearing golden armor with a blue starred crest on the front on the chest plate. Each one's eyes were filled with hatred as if I was some sort of threat but there also was the slightest amount of fear.

"H-hello, I'm Ni-ick." I tried saying but was still shocked and baffled as to how these pony things were acting with such high intellect. I extended a hand to show I wasn't a threat but I was immediately slapped away by one of the ponies.

"SILENCE, DISCORD!" He barked while the other ponies circled around me. "You are under arrest for breaking free of your statue prison."

As he said this another one of those pony things walked out into the clearing. This one was clearly around my height. Its coat was an alabaster white with the most majestic mane, it was multicolored and it seemed to flow through the air even though there wasn't as much as a puff of air in the garden. It had both wings and a horn so I assumed it was a hybrid of a Pegasus and a Unicorn. It wore some kind of jewelry on its hooves and chest. A golden crown sat atop its head with a purple gem in the center.

"So Discord, we meet again." The white pony creature said with a very motherly tone but with a foremost amount of sternness.

"Holy shit it talks!" I thought as I jumped a bit knowing that these horses can talk. Now utterly confused my curiosity got the best of me and I blurted out a rapid fire amount of questions before anyone could say anything else.

"Where the hell am I? What's a Discord and why do you keep calling me that? What are you exactly? Please I need help!" I finished my outburst and stood there silently.

A purple light was starting to form on one of the Unicorn's horn but ceased as the tall royal looking pony spoke.

"At ease guards. Do not provoke him but stay alert."

"Yes princess." Said the guard as the purple aura dissipated from his horn.

"Okay, so the tall one is a princess and the others are guards. Wait, does that mean they're part of a monarchy? Ah who knows I was never the best with politics." I thought as I gave a confused look to the princess.

"Is something wrong Discord? What, do you not remember me?" Said the princess.

"Well to be honest, no. I don't even know you. Why do you keep calling me Discord?" I said still extremely confused.

"Stop playing coy Discord and just surrender." She said as she gave me a small smirk.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DISCORD IS. MY NAME IS NICK GOD DAMNIT!"

The group of ponies jumped at my sudden outburst. One of the guards decided to speak up in a very frightened tone.

"B-but Discord what do you mean?" She asked

"My name is Nick and I'm not even from here. I'm from Minnesota." I said.

"Well **Nick**if you speak the truth then you won't mind if I read your memories. Would you now?" Said the princess as she took a step forward.

"Yea sure, whatever, as long as you stop calling me Discord." I said as I crossed my arms and braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Excellent. Guards!" Shouted the princess as the guards readied themselves. All the ones with horns took a stance and an aura appeared from their horns. It quickly formed around my body and I couldn't move. It felt weird though, it stopped me from moving but they weren't even touching me. I quickly started struggling trying to free myself from the mysterious energy around me but the alabaster princess assured me that I was safe and that it wouldn't hurt. I trusted her, possibly because her voice was so soothing and motherly. Her horn started to glow and it slowly descended onto my forehead. There was a bright flash of light and I had to shut my eyes from it even though it didn't do much help.

After a minute or so the light stopped and I opened my eyes to see the princess with a puzzled expression on her. She ordered the guards to cease with the magic and I was able to move again.

"So princess do you believe me now?" I asked while popping the kinks out of my back. After an awkward silence she still had the confused look on her face and began to speak.

"I-I don't know what to say. H-How is this possible?" She stuttered as she tried to wrap her brain around what she just found out.

"I'm just as clueless as you, princess." I said while shrugging.

"But that's impossible, your memories. You clearly have the same appearance as Discord. Just look at yourself." She said as she motioned towards a nearby pond.

I had no clue what she was talking about but I did as I was told and I walked to the pond. As I stared into the mirror like pond a face was staring back at me, it definitely wasn't mine. It looked like a cross between a Billy goat, dog, and deer. I stared at the face for a few more moments until it finally hit me. The face I was staring was…me. I quickly jumped back from the pond not wanting to see what had happened to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHAT AM I?" I yelled as I held my hands up to my head about to cover my eyes when I got a good look at my hands. "SHIT!" I said as I threw my hands away from my face. "Please princess you've got to help me! Please."

"Alright I'll help you, on **one **condition. If you so much as purposely hurt one of my subjects I'll personally see to it that you never see the light of day again. Do we understand?" asked the alabaster princess.

"Y-yes, ma'am." I said.

"Very good, follow me now. We will begin our journey to the castle immediately. Guards tell everyone else of the event that has taken place and about our special guest." Stated the princess as she ordered the guards to dismiss.

The princess and I started walking towards the castle in the dimly lit night with not a single cloud in the sky. It was truly beautiful.

**Well looks like Nick's life has really flipped. What will happen next? Will he ever get back to normal? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Well that was chapter one of my first story. Hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review so I know if you're interested in reading more of it or not. I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible but I have a lot of things happening this week. Hope you liked it and remember to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys its Vengeance here for chapter two of **_**Soul Swappers**_**. I got a lot of views after it being only out there for a few hours. I'll try to update over the week as much as I can but you can never be too sure. So now without further ado here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters of the show.**

The princess and I were walking towards the castle in the light of the moon and after a couple minutes I finally spoke up.

"So princess, can you tell me a little bit about this place and yourself?" I asked as I looked around the garden.

"Well Disc…err Nick this is Equestria where my little sister, Luna and I rule. I raise the sun for the morning and she raises the moon for the night." She said.

"That's impossible. Where I'm from the sun doesn't rise it's the matter of Earth rotating and revolving around the sun itself. Also princess, if you wouldn't mind me asking but I haven't caught your name yet, mind if you tell me?" I asked.

"Not at all Nick. I am princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. And if you wouldn't mind me asking about your home on…Earth?" Asked Celestia.

I sighed as I pondered on what to say to her. If she knew what Earth really was like what would she think of me? She would eventually know the truth so I might as well tell her now while I have the chance.

"Well Earth is my home that my species rules over. We've spent trillions of years evolving from almost nothing. I don't know how high-tech your technology is but my species has created many things that could baffle those of other worlds. As far as the people who inhabit Earth, in my eyes there are 2 types; the good and the bad. Most humans are greedy, evil, selfish, and violent who infect the world like a virus. They are the ones who make Earth look dark. But the others, the good, they are the small sliver of hope that shines through the darkness that makes me remember why I love Earth." I took a deep breath after finishing my speech, bracing myself for what Celestia was going to say to me.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad to see that you are of that small percent of humans who show light in your world of darkness." Celestia said.

**Celestia's point of view**

It's true, what he said was true. His memories, his life, they all spoke so much of what Earth was. From Nick's memories I saw everything…and it scared me a little knowing what these humans were capable of and what they have done. Nick has come so far for living in his world of darkness. I was relieved to hear that there was at least a small amount of hope for his race.

**Nick's point of view**

We finally reached the castle and it was magnificent. It somehow was built into the side of a mountain. With white walls and white towers it made it seem like the castle was floating in the dark.

We walked to a large set of stairs that led up to the castle. Two guards in golden armor were standing at the base of the steps completely motionless. As I walked up to the steps the both of the guards stepped in front of me with looks of anger in their eyes.

"Halt, Discord!" They shouted simultaneously as they stepped in front of my path.

Princess Celestia took a step forward and explained to the guards about what happened and why a notorious villain was standing next to the co-ruler of Equestria like they were friends. After her explanation both guards calmed down and let us pass through. We walked up the stairs and passed the entrance. We walked for some time until we made our way to a set of large iron doors. Celestia pushed open the doors and walked in while I followed. It was a large room with pillars and banners everywhere. At the end of the room were two thrones; one was slightly taller than the other.

As we walked in I noticed another pony sitting on the smaller one of the thrones. This one was dark blue with a dark blue mane that moved like princess Celestia's. It had a black necklace on with a crescent moon on it and black regalia on its hooves. When we walked in she turned to us and began to speak.

"Hello Tia, where have you be-" She cut herself off when her eyes laid upon the one person nobody would want to see.

"TIA, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" She shouted as she readied herself to fight.

She yelled so loud her voice pushed me back a bit and I flinched at the sudden rise of volume. I threw my hands in front of my face and stepped back.

"Calm down, Luna. This isn't Discord. I know it is hard to believe but just trust me." Celestia said giving me a reassuring smile. "I'll explain everything right now."

Celestia explained to Luna everything, who I was, what I was, and where I was from. She told Luna about the incident in the garden and what she found out in my memories. Celestia finished explaining to Luna about me and went over to her sister. She sat next to Luna and wrapped a wing around her, gently nuzzling her neck.

"I know Luna it was hard for me to understand it too." Celestia said still nuzzling Luna. "We've all had a long day so let's go to bed."

They both stood up and walked to the iron doors. "Are you coming, Nick?" Asked Celestia as she and Luna stood at the doorway.

"Uh, yea sure." I said as I walked with them to our respected bedrooms. It was going to feel great to sleep after this long, stressful day. I just hope I can get back to normal.

**Alright everyone that was chapter 2. Remember to Read and Review if you're liking the story and if you have any questions or suggestions just PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. This week I have really been busy and preoccupied with school and other stuff. Since I have some time this week I'll try to upload one or two more chapters. This chapter is going to help explain the plot to those who haven't figured it out by now. So here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters in the show.**

**Somewhere back on Earth**

I woke up in an odd looking room that I didn't remember, so far so good. I looked out the window to see that it was rather dark outside. I decided to go take a walk without anypony seeing me since it was near pitch black outside. I stood up and inspected myself to see if anything had happened to me. I was shorter than I used to be. I walked to the mirror and saw that I had a short mane like thing with green eyes and a small tint of dark blue. I had a pale white complexion. I raised my arm and looked at the appendage attached to it.

"So this is what these creatures look like, incredible." I said as I looked over my arm. "Weird claws they have though."

I looked around the room and saw it was quite small with blue walls; it had a bed, a desk, and a drawer. It was rather boring for my taste so I decided to make the room to my liking. "Oh now this just won't, will it?" I said as I snapped my fingers together and the room was filled with a bright light. Once the light dissipated it looked amazing. Multicolored walls with a splattered formation.

"Now for these clothes." I snapped my fingers once more and the room, once again, filled with a bright light. The light faded and I was now wearing a suit that was stitched together from other colored suits. I had a golden colored sleeve for my left arm, a tan sleeve for my right, a lime green pant leg for my right leg, a light brown pant leg for my left, and for my torso the suit was a dark brown with a hint of maroon.

"Ah much better, at least I can have some familiarity around here." I said as I walked out the room and down the stairs. I was about to walk out the front door when a slip of paper caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up to read it. It said:

_Hey Hun. I saw you were upstairs sleeping when I got home from work. I didn't want to wake you before I left so I let you sleep. I'll be back home in a few days after I'm done with my business trip to Detroit. I already told you about this so you should be good for awhile. Remember to get the mail and don't have any parties while I'm gone. Love ya, Mom._

I put the piece of paper down and continued out the door into the midnight air. "Ha, be good. For Celestia's sake I'm Discord the king of chaos. Oh well they'll see eventually, just as long as those two idiots get here." I said to myself as I strolled through the streets of this new planet. It is quite beautiful and fascinating but I guess true beauty has to come to an end sometime, doesn't it?

I have been walking for awhile now and somehow I made my way to a park of some sorts. It had a slide, some swings, and a structure in the shape of a fort. It was made out of wood with ramps, slides, towers, and poles extending out of its frame. Near the park was an arrangement of trees that looked to be like a sad excuse for a small forest. It really was just a bunch of trees no more than 20 feet wide. I scanned through it and found one lone tree that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was the largest of the group and looked like an Oak tree. I walked over to the tree and grasped one of the sturdier looking branches. I heaved myself up onto the branch and then onto the one above it. I did it over and over again until I was almost at the top of the tree. I perched myself along two branches so I could rest my head on one and my legs on the other one.

"Soon they will all see what true leadership is." I whispered as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke sometime later to see the sun barely visible over the horizon. Since it was still early outside no one was at the park. I climbed down the tree and landed on the ground.

"I must have really been tired from my little trip." I said as I made my way to a nearby bench. I sat down on the bench and dug through my pocket. "I wonder what time it is. Wait… ah here it is." I said while I took out a small silver pocket watch. I clicked the button at the top and the watch flicked open. I looked the watch and it said 6:30. "I should get back soon." I said as I clicked my watch closed and put it back in my pocket. I was about to go when a little boy who couldn't have been more than 8 years old walked up to me and said "Mister, why are you here so early?" The little boy said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I looked towards him and said "Well I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I should be asking the same thing to you little guy. What are you doing here so early?"

"I woke up early and my mommy wasn't awake so I wanted to go to the park so I could play with the other kids." He said as he sat next to me.

"Looks like you really like to have fun, do you have a name?" I asked.

"Of course I love fun its great. Oh and my name's Felix. What's yours mister?" Oscar asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bench.

"Well Oscar my name is Discord. If you don't mind me asking what is it you like about fun?" I asked.

"I like fun because I can act crazy, laugh, and be myself." Oscar said as he started to jump up and down in his seat. "My mommy doesn't like it when I'm rowdy but I love her anyway.

"Ya know Oscar you remind me a lot of myself." I said while smiling at him."

"Thank you. Well I have to go my mommy might get worried if I'm not at home. Bye mister Discord." Oscar said as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye Oscar hopefully we'll meet up again someday." I said while waving towards the little boy. As he walked down the street I whispered to myself: "Someday he'll make a great ruler. I hope he'll join to my side when he is older."

**Well that was the end of chapter three I hope you all liked it. This chapter was meant to explain the plot of the story. I will try to upload another chapter by the end of the weekend. **

**Also I'm going to ask all of you for a little help. I need some OC's for the story. I am going to need two OCs that are human and two OCs from Equestria. Please if you want to contribute with an OC you have by all means message me at any time.**

**Remember if you like the chapter and want to see more favorite the story to stay updated. Read and Review if you like it or if you didn't tell me why and how I can improve upon the story. Any feedback is accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone we're back with chapter 4. I told you I was going to upload another chapter this weekend. Last chapter was mainly about Discord so now we're going back to Nick's perspective. Now without further ado here is chapter four.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own **_**My Little Pont: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

I had the worst night of sleep in my entire life. I kept waking up in a cold sweat from a nightmare I was having. It got so bad that Celestia came into my room to see if I was alright. The nightmare was about me. I was sitting tied down to a chair in a dimly lit room. No matter what I did I could move. I sat there for what seemed like an hour until a figure appeared a few feet in front of me. It was really dark so I couldn't see who ever it was that well. "Who are you? I asked as I squinted to see who it was. The figure stepped forward and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was…me!

"Don't you recognize me, Nick? I'm you." The figure said as it stepped even closer to me. It's impossible. It definitely was me but his voice was different, it was deeper and more evil sounding. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it before.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I yelled as I struggled to get free from the ropes that tied me down.

He didn't say anything for awhile but he wore this insane smirk on his face. He finally spoke up but only said one word. "Soon." He said as he stood in the dark room.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I said.

He said nothing more but that one word. "Soon." He said again with the same tone and smirk on his face. "SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME!" I yelled. This went on for minutes and he just responded with the same answer.

"Soon."

"Stop it!"

"Soon."

"Just answer me!"

"Soon."

I was on the verge of snapping when he stepped back into the darkness and disappeared. I heard an echo of what sounded like someone snapping their fingers and then the floor collapsed. I finally managed to untie the ropes and get out of the chair. I kept falling with the air rushing to my back when everything around me started to brighten. I turned my head to see a white floor coming at me. The floor grew nearer and nearer while my eyes grew wider and wider. I braced myself for when I eventually would reach the ground. "Oh shi-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I hit the ground with a loud dull thud. As my body stuck the land my vision faded and I quickly blacked out.

I sat up abruptly in a cold sweat as I looked around the room. I was in the guest bedroom that Celestia had lent me for the time being. "Oh good it was only a dream." I thought as my breathing and heart beat gradually declined.

I stood up out of the bed and went to take a shower. The bathroom was really fancy. It had marble floor tiles, golden sinks with gigantic mirrors in front of them, and the shower was twice the size as a normal shower. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle. "Still hate this new body if mine." I said as I looked at my paw and opened the door. I walked out the door and saw two guards standing motionless at the door's entrance.

"Umm excuse me. Can you tell me where Princess Celestia is?" I asked.

"She is in the throne room, Sir." He said while still remaining still with his eyes looking completely forward.

"Well could you show me please?" I asked but before I could say anything else he turned away and started to walk down the corridor.

We walked through lengthy halls with intricate stained glass windows. Each one had a different image. One had a picture of what seemed like Luna and Celestia standing side by side. Another one was a picture of…me? It wasn't actually me but it was a picture of my new body. It was a mixture of animal's arms, legs, wings, and other things. I stared at it for a bit then realized the guard was still walking. I hurriedly jogged towards him to catch up.

The guard stopped at a set of large metal doors that I've seen before. He pushed them open and told me that Celestia should be right in here. I walked in and saw Celestia sitting on her throne with a stack of papers. She looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, Nick. Did you sleep well?" Celestia asked as she set down a piece of paper she was levitating with her horn.

"Not really." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But on the bright side I found a spell that can turn you back to your former self." Celestia said.

"That's awesome to hear thank you. When can I get turned back to normal?" I asked as I started to get excited about the topic.

"It will be after breakfast since I need Luna to assist me with the spell. Now follow me to the breakfast hall." Celestia said as she walked past me towards the still open metal doors.

"Alright, I am pretty hungry." I said as I trailed behind Celestia towards the breakfast hall.

We walked through some halls and made our way down a large flight of stairs. Celestia turned the corner and continued walking until she walked up to a set of doors and pushed them open. The room was extremely large with a long rectangular table that stretched about 20 feet. It had many plates and silverware placed down in front of each chair. At the end of the table we saw Luna sitting down with a bowl of fruit in front of her. Luna looked up at us and smiled. "Hello Nick and Celly, how are the both of you?" Luna asked as she took another bite of a piece of fruit.

"We're both fine. Thank you Luna." I said as I smiled back at her.

"That's good to hear. Would you both care for some breakfast?" Luna said as she picked up a napkin.

Celestia and I both sat down next to Luna; I sat on Luna's right while Celestia sat on Luna's left. Not one minute after we sat down two ponies walked through some side doors with bowls and glasses being levitated by their magic. They set down a bowl of fruit and a glass of juice in front of me and Celestia. The bowl of fruit had any normal food from Earth it had apples, strawberries, pineapples, and pears. I looked at the bowl hesitantly thinking if it's safe to eat. "It does look like the food back on Earth." I thought when I was snapped out of my trance by the growling of my stomach. "Well here it goes." I thought as I took a bite out of a pineapple. It was just like the food on Earth, wait it was better than the food on Earth. I quickly devoured the rest of the food with a satisfied sigh.

"Well looks like somebody's hungry." Celestia said in between chewing a slice of an apple.

"The food was great Celestia, thank you." I said.

"Now that we've all had or morning meal let's go start that spell for you. Luna, would you please assist me." Celestia said.

"Of course I will Sis." Luna said while finishing up her food.

The three of us walked back to the throne room and prepared ourselves for what was about to happen. We all stopped in the middle of the throne room and Celestia and Luna took a few steps back. I turned around to face them as they were stepping backwards. Celestia was to my right and Luna was to my left. Both their horns began to glow and produce an aura. Simultaneously they shot a beam towards me and lifted me ten feet in the air. My body jerked and twisted as the two beams enclosed me in a blood red aura cocoon. After a minute the cocoon began to crack and I fell to the ground.

I stood up and looked at both of the princesses who had confused looks on their faces. "Well, did it work?" I asked as I gave them both a look. "Oh my." Luna said as she raised a hoof to her mouth. Celestia levitated a mirror towards me and I grabbed it. "See for yourself." She said as I took the mirror from her magical grasp. I took the mirror and my eyes lit up. I was finally back to normal. No more multi animal orgy crap. Everything was the same, my hair, skin, and eyes were all the same. I ran up to the princesses and gave them both a hug. I stepped back to see they both had a slight blush on their faces. "Thank you both." I said as I gave them both a smile. "It was nothing Nick, really." Celestia said while returning the smile. "Yes…n-nothing." Luna said trying to suppress her giggles. I looked down and saw that I was wearing nothing but my boxers. My face quickly grew bright red as I tried to cover myself.

"Celestia, do you have any clothes I could wear?" I asked with my face still as red as ever. Celestia nodded and her horn glowed once more. A bright flash filled the room and I had to shield my eyes from the intense light. I opened my eyes and looked down to see I was wearing my clothes I had back on Earth; I had a bright blue t-shirt on with my faded jeans, along with my headphones that were hung around my neck. I dug in my pants pocket and found my phone. I pressed the power button and my screen lit up. The weird thing was that the battery icon at the top right wasn't normal it had the infinite loop over a battery symbol. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Celestia once again.

**Celestia's Point of View**

"So this is what your species looks like." I said as I eyed Nick with curiosity. He was a few inches taller than me and he had a short brown mane with a slightly pale complexion and greenish blue eyes. He wore this black accessory around his neck. He pulled out a small rectangular thing from his pocket and he clicked it, it lit up with this pattern on the front and he put it back in his pocket. "What are these things?" I thought. "I'll ask him about them later."

"Yup, this is what a human looks like Celestia. Are you impressed?" He asked.

To be honest I was. Here he is standing here with these things that surely surpass our Equestrian technology.

"I shall say I am, Nick. Now that you're back to normal I am going to send you to a student of mine so she'll be able to research and look over you in Ponyville while I'm at the castle going through some important documents." I said as I used my magic to make a quill and piece of paper appear in front of me. "I'll notify her in advance. Just let me write this letter." After a minute I stopped scribbling on the paper, rolled it up and sent it to twilight with my magic.

After two minutes a burst of fire appeared in front on me and formed into a scroll. "Ah this must be her." I said as I unrolled and read the scroll. "Perfect, Nick you'll leave here in 10 minutes by carriage and will be escorted to Twilight's house by the guards. Luna will escort you to the chariot. Now, if you'll excuse me I have matters to attend to." I said as I walked out the door.

**Nick's Point of View**

I watched Celestia leave the room and I looked towards Luna. "Shall we?" I asked as I motioned towards the door. Luna nodded as we walked side by side to the awaiting carriage.

The walk was getting because neither of us were talking, Luna just kept looking away from me towards the ground. I decided to break the awkward silence by making small talk with Luna.

"So Luna, Celestia told me you raise the moon. How is it having the power to move the moon?" I asked as we continued to walk through the halls. I still don't know how Luna couldn't get lost in this maze.

"Well it's very nice. Thank you for asking." She said while slightly looking away.

We made small talk until we arrived at the carriage. The carriage was very royal looking with golden embroidery around the outside. It had two Pegasus ponies hooked up to the front like a sleigh. I was about to step into the chariot when Luna spoke up.

"Nick, c-can I go with you…to Ponyville? I'd like to see Twilight. It's been sometime since I've last seen her. Please?" Luna asked while tracing a circle in the ground with her hoof.

"Of course you can Luna but why are you asking me? You are a princess." I said as I took Luna's hoof and guided her into the carriage. The two Pegasi then started to move the carriage and we soon were flying through the air. It was incredible. There weren't any engines or machines to lift us up just the two Pegasi.

As we flew through the air I couldn't help to notice how small the interior was and how close Luna was to me. As we neared Ponyville I could see the town, it looked like a normal town. There were houses, stores, and buildings everywhere, followed by ponies walking around everywhere. We landed shortly after in front of a large house that was in the shape of a tree. "Well, time to meet Twilight." I said as I opened the carriage door.

**Well there is chapter 4. How is Twilight going to react to a new species in Ponyville? Will it go well or will he be discriminated for being different? Hope you all liked it this chapter was longer than the others. Remember to Read and Review if you have any views you'd like to share with me about the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back with chapter 5. Since I've been on Spring Break I have had a lot of time to write and upload new chapters. So this one is going to be about Nick meeting Twilight and getting acquainted with the residents of Ponyville but also this one will be a little interesting. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. Luna and I walked in and were greeted by a small dragon. He was about a foot and a half tall with purple scales covering his body. He had green scales covering his stomach and sticking out the back of his head, making their way down to the tip of his tail. When he saw us his eyes grew wide and he called for Twilight.

"TWILIGHT, Princess Luna and the strange creature are here!" The little dragon yelled as he took a step towards us. "Hello Princess Luna, who is this you're with?" Asked the dragon as he extended his hand. His voice was that of a prepubescent 12 year old. I shook his hand while Luna spoke to him. "Hello Spike. This is Nick, he is a human." Luna said, gesturing a hoof towards me.

"Hey Nick, how are ya? The name's Spike." He said while I shook his hand.

"Hey Spike, I'm good. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Spike said as the three of us heard the clopping of hooves coming down the stairs. We all looked at the staircase to see another pony walking down them while brushing their hair. She was about the same height as Luna with a purple coat and purple mane with a magenta streak down the middle.

Luna walked up to her and they each nuzzled each other's necks. "Twilight, it's been a long time." Luna said as she pulled back from Twilight. "It sure has Luna." Twilight said giving Luna a smile. "So this must be the new species Celestia wrote to me about." Twilight said. I swear I could see a flicker of light in her eyes. "Oooh he's so different. Can I-"Twilight was then interrupted by Luna. "No Twilight you can't experiment on him but he will be living with you. You were informed about this in the letter Celestia sent you." Luna said.

Once again Twilight's eyes flickered a bit as she gave a large smile. "Of course I was. Spike and I are happy to have you staying with us. You're so mysterious I'd like to learn more about you and your species." Twilight said practically jumping from her spot in anticipation. "I'll tell you about myself later Twilight." I said.

Luna must have been getting bored and let out a small sigh. "I better be going now, royal duties and all that." Luna said while walking towards the door with her head slightly lowered. "Well goodbye, Luna. I hope to see you soon." I said. After I said that I swear I could see Luna start to brighten up a bit. Luna left and it was just Twilight, Spike, and I.

"So Twilight, ya ready to learn about my species? I asked as I walked over to a nearby couch and sat down. She must have jumped twice her size in the air when I said that. She made a high pitched squee and ran into another room. No more than 2 seconds she ran back into the room with a quill and a dozen scrolls being levitated by her side. "Ready." She said as she sat down next to me.

For the next four hours Twilight and I talked about everything about myself. I told her about the Big Bang, war, technology, and other things that fascinated her to no extent. After all of that I focused the conversation more towards Twilight, she told me about Equestria, Ponyville, what a Cutie Mark is, how she got her's, the three types of ponies, and Nightmare Moon. It was really interesting and I wanted to learn more but I could just barely stay awake. Twilight must have noticed because she poked me with her hoof.

"Maybe we should go to bed. It is getting late." Twilight said as she stood up to walk up the stairs. "You coming?" She asked.

"Yea I am, let's go."I said while following her upstairs.

We walked upstairs and I looked around the room. "So Twilight, where am I going to sleep?" I asked still looking around the room. Twilight looked to the ground with a major amount of blush on her face. "Well…since I only have one bed…you could…sleep…with me." She said with the last part of the sentence barely audible.

"Well ok I see no harm in it." I said as I took off my shoes, headphones, and shirt. I climbed into the bed with Twilight next to me. I closed my eyes as I felt a shiver go down my spine.

**Twilight's Point of View**

As Nick took off his shirt something inside me just felt odd. I don't know what made me want to do it but I did. Without him noticing I enchanted the room to cool down. We climbed into bed and I could already feel his warmth. The bed started to slightly rock as Nick began shivering, I almost couldn't control myself I just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Nick, are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?" I asked as I sat up to look at him.

"Y-yes p-please." He said. I almost tackled him right when he said it.

I slowly moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I tried to suppress a squee as he wrapped his arms around me. I just hope he didn't hear me.

I know I shouldn't have done such a thing but I only regret it a small bit. Sure it was wrong but to me it was completely worth it. I just haven't talked to a stallion I liked in some time now let alone slept in the same bed as one, Nick lying next to me in the cold room with us cuddling while we each warmed one other with our body heat. I didn't want this night to end, it was perfect.

**Well there you go that was chapter five. Looks like Nick got a secret admirer. How will this play out? Next chapter will be about Nick meeting the mane 6. Remember to Read and Review if you have any thoughts about the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back with another chapter. Awhile ago I realized that the chapters I was writing may have seemed long when I typed them were actually very short, so to make up for it this today's chapter will be longer. The story right now is going to hit a milestone pretty soon, 10,000 words. I don't know if it's worth bragging but I think it's a nice goal I finished. This chapter is going to be about Nick meeting the mane 6, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do no own **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show. Also the song that will appear later in the chapter is This Love This Hate by Hollywood Undead, I do not own this song or the band they are well known and they are the band that made this song.**

I woke up and proceeded to sit up in my bed but only to promptly fall back into place. I looked over to what was anchoring me to the bed and saw that it was Twilight giving me a death grip, trying to slip from her grasp wasn't the smartest idea because her grip tightened even more. Giving up I decided to lie back down and stare at the ceiling while listening to some music. I reached towards the side table and grabbed my phone and headphones. I started scrolling through the playlists I had and chose _This Love This Hate_ by Hollywood Undead. I pressed play and the music started up.

_In a time of need only few can see what's wrong_

_millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,_

_only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone_

_and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,_

_a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong_

_A man who taught me wisdom in the static we recall, _

_and maybe when we're gone our names will echo through the stars,_

_every start's got its ending even when we've learned to rise above it all._

_[Chorus:]_

_These lies are leading me astray it's too much for me to stay_

_I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_I see you so please stay strong _

_I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone_

_I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly_

_And we once also had a story too_

_you can see that good men only come in few._

_Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose_

_every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through_

_Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or man _

_without rules but buried underneath there's a picture glued_

_So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth_

_Let these words strengthen all your views _

_because these words were meant for you_

_[Chorus]_

_An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down_

_I see sigh as she's cryin on my momma's shoulder._

_I look up into the sky as the gates of heaven open somethin's wrong_

_is this destiny or am I goin' home,_

_what will happen to my soul will it come back down I don't know_

_will you meet me when it's over let me know,_

_ You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go_

_This love this hate is burning me away_

_[Chorus]_

_This love this hate is burning me away_

The music stopped and I took off my headphones, I set down my phone right as Twilight started to wake up. She let out a high pitched yawn and I have to admit it was rather adorable. Twilight stretched her legs and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"So did you sleep well, Nick?" Twilight asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yea I did, how about you?" I asked.

"I slept great. Do you want to get some breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"I'd love to have breakfast with you but I seem to be in a death grip hug with you." I said as I looked down at my torso to see both of Twilights forelegs wrapped around me.

Twilight must not have noticed that she was still cuddling me like I was a teddy bear from last night. She looked at me and then at her forelegs, she then began to blush profusely as she let go of me.

"S-sorry, it was just…cold." Twilight stuttered as she tried to conceal the redness on her cheeks.

We both climbed out of the bed and readied ourselves for breakfast: Twilight began to comb her mane while I put my shirt and shoes back on. As we made our way downstairs we saw Spike standing on a stool next to the oven. We sat down and immediately were overwhelmed with the smell of pancakes. Sure plain fruit is good but pancakes are like god food. If only they had some bacon to mix it together.

Spike walked up to the table and set a plate of pancakes in front of us. The pancakes smelled amazing and they tasted even better. After my first pancake I had another four. I finished my stack of pancakes with a glass of juice.

"Thank you, Spike, it was great." I said while setting my glass down.

"No problem man." Spike said as he sat down for his own meal.

"Well now that breakfast is over with why don't you get familiar with Ponyville, Nick? Maybe you can meet some of my friends." Twilight said.

"That sounds great, who are your friends?" I asked.

"You can meet Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. They should all like you very much. I know I do." Twilight said the last part at an inaudible level no one could hear.

"Then I'll be off. Goodbye Twilight, goodbye Spike." I said as I walked to the door.

"Bye." They both yelled simultaneously.

I walked out the door to be met by the bright sunny day. I've been inside for awhile now and I quickly shielded my eyes from the light. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted and I continued walking. 5 minutes later I was in a very open area that I assumed was the town square. There were all the three types of ponies everywhere, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies were all wondering around the area. Some were buying food, younger ones were busy playing games, and others were just enjoying the day. As soon as I walked into the town square the whole area went dead silent, every pony stared at me in fear and awe. In the background I heard a few screams. They didn't do anything just stare. A little Pegasi curiously walked up to me and just sat in front of me for a minute.

"What are you, mister?" The young pony asked as he continued to stare at me.

"Well I'm a human, my name is Nick. What's your name?" I said as I kneeled down to seem less of a giant compared to him. He seemed to lighten up a bit when he realized I wasn't dangerous.

"My name's Night Wind. Where are you from?" Night Wind asked.

"Well I'm from a place called Earth, I doubt you would know anything about it but I'll tell you it's really far away." I said.

"Wow that sounds really cool." Night Wind said as he started hovering off the ground from excitement.

"Now Night Wind I'm going to have to go, I'm looking for someone."I said as I gave the colt a little pat on the head. I walked away and I could hear Night Wind talking to others. I assumed he was talking about me and that's when the town square started to pick up again. Everyone once again began to go about their day as if nothing had happened.

"Must have warmed up to me rather quickly." I thought as I continued to walk through Ponyville.

After staying in my current daze for a little too long I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone. I stood up and got a good look at who I bumped into. It was an Earth pony with a bright pink coat and a dark pink mane, the mane was extremely curly to the extent that it started to look like cotton candy.

"Hey I'm really sorry, are you ok?" I asked as I held out a hand to the pink pony.

As the pink pony looked up their eyes widened and made a sound that sounded like a high-pitched inhale.

"HiI'mPinkiePieandyoumustbethenewponythatlivesinPo nyville. But you're not a pony. Oh well now that you're new-EEEEE!" Pinkie Pie stopped herself and made a very loud squee before jumping in the air and running away with lighting speed.

"Well, that was…odd. So I guess that was Pinkie Pie. One down four to go." I said out loud.

I kept walking for some time now and I realized that Twilight didn't tell me where I could find any of her friends. Seeing how I didn't know anyway to find them I walked up to a food stall. The pony there was an orange colored Earth pony that wore a cowboy hat. On the table were many apples of different colors. I walked up to the pony and told them about my predicament.

"So yer lookin' for a pony by the name of Applejack? Is that right, Sugarcube? The orange mare asked.

"That's right. Do know where I could find her?" I asked.

"Well ya already found her, 'cause that's me." Applejack said as she jerked a hoof towards her chest.

"Hi Applejack, I'm Nick. Twilight told me I should meet you sometime." I said as I extended a hand towards her.

"Howdy pardner glad to meet ya." Applejack said as she vigorously shook my hand.

"Anyway since Twilight sent me to meet you why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I asked.

"Well mah family runs Sweet Apple Acres. That's where we grow our famous apples. I buck the trees while ma big brother Big Macintosh plows the field. As for Applebloom, ma sister, she helps a bit with everything and Granny Smith helps with the Zapapples." Applejack said.

"Wow your family runs a whole farm. That's pretty impressive." I said.

"Thank ya, darlin'. If you want ya could come by some time if ya wanted to." Applejack said as she slightly tilted her hat downwards.

"I'd like that very much, Applejack. Thank you." I said as I gave Applejack a smile. I wasn't sure but I swear I could see her get a little red. "Now I think I'll be off. Do you have any suggestions on who I should visit next?" I asked.

"Well ya could go see Pinkie Pie she lives a couple houses down." Applejack said as she gestured to her right down a long row of cottages.

"Yeaah…I don't think she likes me very much. I accidently ran into her and she ran away while talking really fast." I said still a little confused by the event.

Applejack gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry she likes ya. You'll see." Applejack said still giggling a little bit. "How about Fluttershy, she's just down that dirt path o'er yonder." She said as she point towards a narrow dirt path that led away from Ponyville.

"Alright I'll go now, thanks Applejack." I said waving to her as I walked down the dirt path towards Fluttershy's house.

"There's somethin' about him that just-" Applejack said as she was cut off by a pony walking up to her stall.

I walked down the dirt path and saw that there was a wooden cottage coming up on a hill. It was a small cottage that looked like the top half of a tree. There were many bird houses that sat on the house with even more that were spread out in other trees around the cottage. As I got closer the sound of birds chirping grew. I finally reached the door and I could definitely hear birds singing. I knocked on the door and the birds stopped singing. I also heard very soft scream. The door slightly opened and then quickly shut.

"What the hell was that about?" I whispered. I then slightly raised my voice. "Great this is just like Pinkie Pie all over again."

The door once again began to open but only just a hair. I could barely see through it but I saw what looked like a yellow coated mare with a pink mane. She made her way slightly out the door by only a few inches and began to speak in a barely audible level.

"I-I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have don't that. Did you say you know Pinkie Pie." The yellow mare said in a very shy and quiet voice.

"Why yes I do know Pinkie Pie, well sort of, I ran into her and then she ran away from me. Applejack kind of explained that though." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

The yellow mare started to open up a bit when she realized that I knew some of her friends. The door opened wide and I got a good look at the mare, she was indeed yellow coated with a pink mane that curled at the end. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

"Oh well I'm Fluttershy. May I know yours?" Fluttershy asked in that still quiet voice.

"Hello Fluttershy, my name is Nick. I'm glad to meet you. Twilight told me I should get well acquainted with the Ponyville residents." I said.

"You even know Twilight. Well any friend of Twilight's is a fried of mine." Fluttershy said.

"Well now that we've been properly introduced would you mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy said as she walked inside.

The cottage was a lot bigger on the inside. Like the outside, there were many birdhouses hanging everywhere. Small animals and other critters were scurrying around the whole room. I saw mice, squirrels, birds, and other animals all around.

"Wow you must really like animals." I said with my eyes wide.

"Of course I do. I just love animals, there so nice and cute." Fluttershy said as she picked up a squirrel and started hugging it.

"Do you mind telling me what you do here in Ponyville?" I asked as we both sat down on a couch.

"W-well I help the animals around Ponyville, I feed them, give them homes, and help nurse them back to health if they get hurt. I'm kind of like a veterinarian." Fluttershy said.

"That's pretty awesome of you, helping the animals in need. Plus you do this by yourself." I said.

Just then a small white rabbit hopped up to my feet with an angered expression on its face. I kneeled down in front of the rabbit and picked it up in my hands.

"Hey little guy how ya doing?" I asked.

The rabbit stood there for a bit just stamping his foot until he jumped up and kicked me right in the face. It didn't hurt that bad, I've been hit harder before. Fluttershy grew wide eyed as she rushed over the rabbit.

"Angel we don't hit guests, now apologize." Fluttershy said.

Angel didn't do anything. It was obvious he wasn't going to apologize so Fluttershy turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Nick but Angel doesn't like strangers that much. Are you ok?" She asked as she sat down and started hugging me.

"Yea I'm alright. It wasn't that bad." I said.

I picked up Angel and looked him right in the eyes. He still wore the same expression he had when he first walked up to me.

"Look Angel it's obvious that you don't like me but just give me a chance, I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else, ok?" I said sternly.

Angel must have understood me because his angered look disappeared. He jumped off my hands and hopped away to some part of the house.

"Well I think that worked out good so far. Anyways I think I should get going. Do you have any idea who I should see?" I asked.

"You could go see Rainbow Dash. She's a Pegasi like me. She'd love to meet you. I think she might be in the park so you could check there first." Fluttershy said.

"Ok I'll go there then. Thank you, Fluttershy. I really appreciate it." I said as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and thanked Fluttershy once again. We each said our goodbyes and I walked outside. The sun was at its peak so it must be noon. I walked back to the town square and saw that it was still as busy as ever. I looked around trying to find a sign saying where the park was. I noticed something to my left and I saw it was Night Wind the little colt from before.

"Hi Night Wind, how are you?" I asked him as he trotted up to me.

"I'm good. I told my friends about you and they wanted to meet you. Can you go to our school sometime?" Night Wind asked.

"Of course I will but first could you tell me where the park is." I said.

"Yay you're gonna go to my school and I can show you to all my friends! The park's over there by the way." Night Wind said as he pointed to an open field a ways away.

"Thanks Night Wind. See ya later." I said as I began to walk to the park.

"BYE NICK!" Night Wind yelled as he waved a hoof at me.

I kept walking towards the park so I could meet Rainbow Dash. I wonder what she is like? Continuing towards the park I kept wondering how the next two ponies I was going to be meeting were like. So far I've met Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy, next up Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

**Well that was chapter 6 of Soul Swappers. Remember to Read and Review if you have anything to say about the story. Hope you all liked the story it took a bit longer than expected but I finally got it done. If you have an OC send me a PM. Next chapter Nick will meet Rainbow Dash and Rarity.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. It's going to take me a bit longer to write the chapters out now, I've been trying to extend them as much as I can. So please bear with me, now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

I walked down the path towards the road so I could meet Rainbow Dash. So far all of Twilight's friends had a similarity with their names: Applejack had an apple farm, Fluttershy was really shy, and well Pinkie Pie was pink. It was weird seeing that each name somehow resembled the pony themselves. I brushed the thought aside and made my way to the park.

I entered the park and I had to say that it was almost the same as the parks on Earth, a lot of trees around the area with many people…er ponies walking around. They were all just having a beautiful day: playing, laughing, and just embracing the day. It was rather relaxing, that is until I heard a faint scream through the air. I looked around and nothing was the matter but the noise kept getting louder and louder. Finally I looked towards the sky and saw something coming at me…fast. It was a blue blur coming straight at me incredibly fast, I didn't have enough time to react and I was tackled by the blur. I flew back fifteen feet and hit my head on a nearby tree. The pain slightly lingered along with a high-pitched ringing sound. I sat up and looked down to see I was holding onto a Pegasus, it had a light blue coat with a rainbow colored mane. The pegasi started to stir and began to look up.

"Hehe s-sorry about that you OK?" the mare asked as she sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah I'm ok. What about you, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine I've had worse crashes before. Name's Rainbow Dash, what's yours?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The name's Nick. So you're the Rainbow Dash Twilight told me to meet." I said as I tried to extend a hand to her but could since she was sitting on me.

"Oh so you know Twilight, has she said anything about how awesome I am?" Rainbow Dash asked in an audacious way.

"No, nothing of the sort, she just told me I should meet her friends. Also one thing." I said.

"And what would that be?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Could you get off me?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash's face went immediately red as she just noticed that she was positioned sphinx style across me chest with her face towards me. She began to fidget and slightly sweat as she became nervous. She crawled off my chest and stood while still as red as ever. I got to my feet and Rainbow Dash began to stutter as she spoke.

"M-my b-bad, s-sorry again. You sure you're ok?" Rainbow Dash asked still sputtering out the question.

"Yea of course just a little banged up." I said as I reached my hand behind my head and winced as my hand brushed across the now newly opened wound. Rainbow Dash immediately became concerned and rushed to my side. I took my hand away from the cut and saw my hand covered red. I was bleeding…a lot and I needed help. I stopped the bleeding a bit as I held pressure on it with my shirt. Rainbow Dash was acting to be in charge of the accident but it was obvious she was mentally breaking down.

"Get on my back I'll fly you to the hospital." Rainbow Dash said as she jumped to her hooves in a some what fighting stance.

"Uhh Dash I don't think that'll work." I said.

"No time!" Dash said as she grabbed me and flew to Ponyville's hospital.

We landed in front of the hospital's main doors and Dash was completely exhausted to the point where she was falling asleep. The place is far away from the hospital and Rainbow Dash carrying me the whole way would tire her out fast. I picked her up and walked into the hospital. Once again everything looked the same there were chairs in the waiting room that were occupied by ponies that were hurt or sick.

I walked to the counter with Dash still in my arms to see a white coated mare wearing a hair net. She looked at me and gave me a quizzical expression. I explained to her that I needed medical help immediately and how I got the wound. She seemed considerate and led me to a room. She stopped in front of a pure white door and said that this was my room. She was about to walk away before I stooped her.

"Wait before you go can I have your name?" I asked.

The mare seemed to be taken aback from my question because she stayed silent for awhile until she spoke up. She turned around and said only two words.

"Nurse Redheart." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nurse Redheart, my name is Nurse Redheart." Miss Redheart said.

"Well Miss Redheart my name is Nick and I'd just like to say thanks for helping us." I said.

"It is my job but you're welcome. Anyway a doctor will be in your room shortly." Nurse Redheart said as she turned away and left.

I walked in and lay the still sleeping Rainbow Dash down on a chair. I sat on the examination table while holding the blood-soaked shirt against me head. The loss of blood was starting to affect me and I start and I began to feel light-headed.

After waiting in the room for some time now a pony walked in. He was a Unicorn stallion with long brown hair that was slicked back, a pair of glasses that hung off the brim of his muzzle, and he wore a white lab coat. He walked up to me and started to inspect me while adjusting his glasses. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"So you're the new creature that came to Ponyville." He said as he finished his inspection.

"Yes sir that's me." I said.

"And you're already getting injured." He said.

"Hehe yea about that, can you take a look at it." I said as I took the shirt away from the back of my head as I motioned towards the cut.

The stallion leaned in to get a good look at my wound and as quick as he did he sat down in front of me.

"All you have is a cut, it's deep but it's nothing to worry about just some simple cleansing and it'll be fine. I'll get the supplies just wait a minute." The doctor said as he walked to a white cabinet, he opened it and took out cotton swabs, Q-tips, gauss, and a bottle of who knows what. He came back over and set the supplies down on a table. He took a Q-tip and dabbed it in a bit of the bottle. "Hold still, it'll hurt a bit." He said, muffled as he held the Q-tip in his mouth.

The Q-tip barely touched the wound but I still flinched a bit. The doctor kept at it for some time until he grabbed the gauss and wrapped some around the wound.

"Well you're all good. You must have taken a nasty spill but you're going to be fine. Just keep the cut clean and change the gauss whenever needed. I'd say it'll heal up in a week or so." He said as he put the supplies away back in the cabinet.

"Alright sounds good, thanks for helping me out." I said.

"No problem. I'll be off now." He said as he left the room.

I walked over to the sleeping Rainbow Dash and nudge her as I whispered to her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes as she made an adorable yawn. She stood up and stretched her legs and wings. After a bit she finally remembered everything, the crash, my wound, and herself flying to the hospital as she dragged me at lighting speeds. Her eyes widened as she lept towards me and tackled me to the ground.

"Nick, Nick! Are you ok? I was so worried, what happened?" Rainbow Dash frantically said.

"Hehe its ok Dashie, the doctor said I'll be fine it's just a cut." I whispered as I slowly stroked her mane. Rainbow Dash started to calm down because her body relaxed and she started to hum a bit. "Thanks for caring for me Dash, you're the best." I said as I embraced her in a tight hug. I don't know what I did but both of her wings straightened completely outward, making a fwomph sort of sound.

"Uh Dash? You ok?" I asked as I broke the hug.

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide while her pupils dilated. They looked like grains of black sand on the beaches of purple that were her irises. Her face became red as a large blush began to creep up on her. "Y-y-yea j-just fine." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to massage her wings. "W-well we better get going."

"Yea come on let's go." I said as we made our way out of the hospital.

We walked out of the hospital and I saw the sun had already began to set, I'm guessing it was about 5 o'clock.

"It was fun hanging out with you Dash hope we can do it again." I said.

"Yea I hope so soon." Rainbow Dash said. "You're defiantly 20% cooler than I thought."

"Glad to hear that. By the way the only pony of Twilight's friends I haven't met is Rarity, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yea she's down that road, she lives in a carousel like house. You can't miss it." Rainbow Dash said while pointing a hoof to her left.

"Alright thanks Rainbow you're the best." I said giving her a warm smile. We said our goodbyes and I walked to Rarity's.

"Defiantly 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash whispered to herself as she flew to her house in the clouds.

I walked down the road to Rarity's house. So far I've met 4 of the 5 ponies that are Twilight's friends. All of them have been great, they been nice to me and each of them treated me with kindness. Maybe it's not as bad here as I thought it was.

I kept walking for about another five minutes until I came across a small house that gave off a small resemblance to a merry-go round. I walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. I heard from inside the house someone say almost sing that they would be down soon. I remained silent and I could barley make out the sound of hooves trotting towards the door. The door opened to reveal a pure white Unicorn with a dark purple mane that fell to one side of her face and a small curl at the end.

"Hello, darling how may I help you?" She asked in Mid-Atlantic accent. "I must stay you are the most peculiar species I have ever seen."

"Hi, the name's Nick and you must be Rarity. Twilight told me I should meet some of her friends." I said as I extended a hand towards her and shook it.

"That I am. So you know Twilight, mind if you tell me how you met?" Rarity asked.

I sighed "Well it's kind of a long story, can we go inside and I'll explain it to you there, ok?" I asked.

"Of course you can follow me." Rarity said as she turned and walked into her home.

The interior of the house was almost like the inside, the colors were the same and also the design was too. Except for one key thing, the whole place was filled with roles of fabric, pony mannequins, sewing machines, and other things relating to clothing. Everything was spread out around the floor, furniture, and some how the walls.

"Wow Rarity doing some reverse Spring-cleaning, are we now." I said while looking around the room.

"I prefer to call it organized chaos." Rarity said.

"Yea that does sound better." I said while mentally chuckling to myself.

"So anyways tell me how you met Twilight." Rarity said as she used her magic to levitate a sofa for her to sit on. I followed and sat next to her.

I told Rarity everything on how I came to Equestria. I told her about my life on Earth, the incident with Celestia in the gardens, meeting Luna, being sent to stay with Twilight, and her telling me to meet her friends. The whole time Rarity was sitting on the edge of her seat as if she was watching an action movie. I swear if I didn't stop now she would have never let go of the chair. Finishing the story Rarity began to bounce with anticipation.

"Oooh you're so exotic, a stranger from another world coming to Equestria and living amongst us with ease." Rarity said.

"Hehe yea I guess it is pretty cool. Enough about me, Rarity tell some things about you. What do you do here in Ponyville?" I asked to calm down Rarity a bit. It worked.

"Well I'm a fashion designer here in Ponyville and I make clothing for the ponies of Ponyville and Canterlot." Rarity said with a small gleam of light in her eyes.

"So you make clothes, well that explains the mes…er organized chaos. Anyways if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you make me a new shirt? I kind of got my old one covered in blood." I said.

Rarity practically leaped in the air in excitement when I asked her to make me a new shirt. I could tell she would have made me one even if I didn't ask.

"I'd love to make you a new shirt darling. I already have some designs in mind." Rarity said as she levitated a pen and paper to her side. "And I just got a new shipment of gems this morning."

"Gems?" I asked.

"That's right, I use gems for my fashion." Rarity said.

"Well if you don't mind could I have a normal shirt, without gems?" I asked.

"Fine, fine whatever suits your needs." Rarity said already starting on the project. "Just wait there for awhile and it'll be done soon enough."

Rarity walked over to her sewing machine and began drawing out the measurements. I sat there, on the couch, while I watched Rarity work. The way she worked was unexplainable. She worked with lighting speed and extreme precision. Every cut was followed by another and another, every stitch took less than a second, and every second that passed Rarity still never lost her beat. I watched her work on the shirt for about fifteen minutes until she abruptly stopped. She stopped her sewing machine and set the scissors on the table, she turned around with wide eyes and a large grin on her face.

"Well it's done. I even had enough material to make you a jacket. It'll look absolutely divine on you." Rarity exclaimed joyously as she brought the shirt and jacket to me.

The shirt was a dark red and had short sleeves. It was the same as my old shirt I had before. The jacket was a dark gray and was pretty light that would be great for cold mornings. The right sleeve had three dark red stripes that wrapped around the upper fore-arm of the jacket's sleeve. Altogether the shirt and jacket looked great.

"It looks great, thank you, Rarity. I really appreciate it." I said as I put on the shirt and jacket.

"It was nothing darling, just helping out one of Twilight's friends." Rarity said motioning her hoof in circles in the air.

"Still thanks for doing this. I wish I had a way to repay you." I said.

"No please, like I said it was nothing." Rarity said.

"I'll pay you back someday. Anyways anything else you'd like to tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Well I live here with my sister, Sweetie Belle. She goes to school with her friends Applebloom and Scootaloo." Rarity said.

We talked for another hour about everything. Rarity told me where she grew up, how she got her cutie mark, and how she's always wanted to live with the ponies of Canterlot. The hour passed and I saw it was getting late so I told Rarity I was going to leave.

"Would you mind if I accompany you? I need to ask Twilight a few things." Rarity said.

I agreed and we headed out the door. Rarity closed the door and we started walking to Twilight's house. The moon had already risen and the sunlight dimmed. The night air produced a scent that lingered throughout Ponyville. The moon's light cascaded a silver glow across the trees. It was a peaceful sight that would calm anyone.

We were walking into Ponyville and it seemed deserted, no one was around and all the lights in the houses were out. Maybe it was just late and everyone was already asleep. But it didn't seem right, it wasn't that late. Rarity on the other hand was smiling away as we neared Twilight's house every step. We reached the door and even these lights were off. I could barely make out the sound of somepony trying to quiet others down. I reached the doorknob and twisted it.

**That was chapter 7 everyone. I'm sure all of you know what's going to happen now. If you don't know what's about to happen then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out. It will take some time for me to post more chapters because like I said I made my own goal to start making the chapters longer. Also my computer is in bad condition. So remember to Read and Review if you have any views about the story so far. Want to contribute then PM me if you have an idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone it's Vengeance here with chapter 8 of the story. I know I haven't uploaded for awhile, I'm sorry. For the past week everyday I've had something I needed to do, from sports to homework and even tests. I barely have enough time as it is. Soon I won't be able to upload for a bit because I'm going on a trip. I'll try to get as many chapters as I can before the time runs out. So here it is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show. Any music that is played throughout this chapter is not of my own creation. I give full credit to the respected musicians. **

I grabbed the door knob of Twilight's house and pushed the door open. Rarity and I walked into the still dark room and then unexpectedly the lights turned on with a scream of all the ponies in the town yelling 'Surprise'. The sudden flash of light after walking through the dark streets caused a quick pain in my eyes. I slightly flinched as I looked around and saw that there had to be every pony in Ponyville. Everyone was there: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack, accompanied by dozens of others. A banner unraveled from the ceiling that said 'Welcome to Ponyville'. A smile grew on my face as confusion grew in my mind. I didn't know what was going on until Twilight and the others walked up to me. A pink blur rushed passed the girls and stopped right in front of me.

"SURPRISE, I saw you were new in town and the only way to welcome you is with a party!" Pinkie Pie said as she started shaking with anticipation.

"It's great Pinkie, I really didn't expect it." I said.

"Well anyways let's PARTY!" Pinkie said as she jumped in the air and sped away like the last time.

"Hi Nick sorry about that, you know Pinkie Pie: always excited." Twilight said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yea I probably should have expected that. So anyways I think she said it best when she said 'Let's PARTY'." I cheered as the whole room erupted in a cheer.

We all went our separate ways at the party: Pinkie Pie was going crazy, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack were on the dance floor, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were at the punch bowl. I however don't care for dancing (which means I'm terrible at it) so I walked around the party. After some time of sitting around a familiar white mare approached me, it was Nurse Redheart. She looked different though, her mane hung low as it parted to one side.

"Hi Nurse Redheart I see you made it to the party. Enjoying yourself?" I said.

"I am but you don't have to call me nurse, I'm off the clock for now so just Redheart will do." She said.

We talked for an hour until the party started to speed up. Everyone was on the dance floor, including Fluttershy. A white Unicorn mare was standing at the DJ booth. She had a blue mane that had a light blue stripe down the middle and she was wearing a pair of tinted glasses. The music was blaring through out the library that the library started shaking. We all made our way to the center of the room. The ponies already there were still moving to the music, the weird thing about it was that they were dancing to techno. Some were even grinding on one another, even though it was disturbing it was one of the funniest things to see.

The music began to die now and everyone still wanted to keep dancing. I looked over at the booth and saw the DJ was practically slumped over with a halfhearted expression. I walked over and the mare slightly raised her head with perked up ears. "Mind if I give it a go?" I asked as I motioned towards the turn tables.

"You know something about this?" The mare asked as she started to become interested in my question.

"Ha. Compared to some others back where I'm from I know nothing of it, however I do have their music with me." I said as I took out my phone and waved it at her. She took her goggles of with her eyes wide: a crimson color peaked out as she took her goggles and hung them around her neck.

"How's that suppose to work?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." I said as I unlocked my phone and began to scroll through the list and pick a song. I'm a huge nightcore fan and I knew a perfect song to get this party going again: Party Shakers. I found a jack and plugged it into my phone. I pressed play and the music started going. Everyone just stood there a little confused but when it started picking up they all went crazy. The mare besides me just sat there with a dumbstruck look plastered onto her face.

"B-but how?" She asked.

"I told you before, where I'm from they know a thing or two about music." I said.

The white mare smiled brightly and extended a hoof. "The name's Vinyl Scratch. What's yours?" She asked.

"Name's Nick. So you're the DJ here?"

"Yup that's me, best DJ in all of Equestria." Vinyl Scratch said. "BY the way can you tell me about that thing you had?"

"You mean my phone. It's all digital, the songs are stored on here." I said as I grabbed my phone and waved it around. "Also I can play them whenever I choose."

"That's pretty awesome. Hey if you ever feel like you maybe you could come over to my studio and show me the rest of the songs."

"That sounds great. Thanks, Vinyl." I said.

I played a song after song with the ponies still dancing away. Everyone was still as energetic as ever. I set down my phone and put it on shuffle as Vinyl Scratch and I went to the dance floor.

**Discord's Point of View**

"_It's the second day on the new planet and those two idiots still aren't here: I've told them the location and the time but they're both late."_ I thought to myself as I sat on the couch in the living room. I've only been here for a day and I'm already getting acquainted with Earth's technology. I grabbed a small rectangular like object that had many buttons on it, I pressed a button and nothing happened. I tried again and again to the point where I was pressing half the buttons at once. My final try at it worked, I pressed a red button and a large box in front of me lit up. Based off what Fractured Monocle told me the large box was a television or TV for short.

The TV lit up with pictures of child looking images. An odd looking human wearing a white hat with little ears on it appeared on the screen. The boy was talking to a small yellow dog. I don't know why I didn't stop watching but something was off about it and I liked. It ended and then started up again. I kept watching hour after hour until it was dark outside. After what seemed like half the day I had all the necessary, I knew about Finn, Jake, and everyone. The back stories and the theories actually connected. Best part was that it was complete chaos, the setting was completely random, remembered me of myself.

I slowly started falling asleep but before I could there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the door, not knowing who it was I wondered who it was at this time of the hour. I walked to the door and peered through the window, to my surprise I saw two other humans there: one looking around my age and one slightly older. I opened the door with a confused look. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Why Discord you don't recognize us, what a pity." One of the men said in a posh sounding way.

"Fractured Monocle, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is, Discord. My apologies for being late but this idiot right here got us lost."

"Hey, I got us here didn't I?" The other male said as his eyebrows narrowed.

"Shadow Flare quiet down, I was the one who found the place." Fractured said.

"Well won't you two come in?" I said as I motioned in to the house. We all walked into the house and sat down. I laid down on the couch while Shadow took the recliner and Fractured took the chair adjacent to me. Shadow began to squirm in his seat in an uncomfortably manor as Fractured took out a pencil and pad.

"So Discord tell me what you've been up to so far."

"It's been magnificent: I took a walk and met an interesting young boy. Hopefully he'd like to join our side one day. I've gotten familiar with these human's technology. I'll have to show you it. You told me it was something called a 'TV'." I said as I twirled my hand in the air. Fractured scribbled down some notes on the pad of paper.

"I can't work in these conditions!" Fractured exclaimed as he flicked on a light.

This was the first time I finally got a good look at Fractured and Shadow: Fractured was about the same height as me, he had ash colored hair that barely hung in front of his eyes. He was a very slender looking man with minimal bulk. He wore a light gray jacket, a dark green shirt underneath shirt, and light gray skinny jeans. Shadow on the other hand is the exact opposite of Fractured, Shadow is a good 5 inches taller than both of us and is the most muscular. He is wearing a crimson red hoodie with black jeans. His jet black hair is short with a spiked look to it.

"I see you still retained your magical properties, Fractured." I said. "Do you like the new clothes?"

"Why yes I have, can't say it about Shadow since I had to get him his own pair. Isn't that right, weather-warper?"

"Hey shut up! You and I both know I'm not a normal Pegasi." Shadow said with a large amount of aggressiveness in it.

"Both of you calm down, let's get back to business." I said. They both agreed and remained quiet.

"So what do you propose we do for the first stage of the plan, Discord?" Fractured said.

"Well first we have to get familiar with the species social capabilities: you know learn their customs and language. What about that book you have, Fractured?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot." Fractured said as he pulled a small notebook out of his jacket. The book was an old looking diary with rips and tears all over the brown leather cover that held it together.

"Let me see it." I said as Fractured handed me the book. I opened the book and saw that it was neatly written with small notes on the sides of the pages. There were many chapters inside the book: anatomy, cultural, religion, customs, politics, history, etc. I quickly flipped through the pages and handed the book back to Fractured. "Now that we have the book I say we go out and explore a bit."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Fractured hand me the book, I want to look something up." Shadow said as he stretched a hand towards him. He took the book and began to scan page after page until he stopped.

"Shadow, are you looking up profanity?" Fractured asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, ah here it is." Shadow said as he began mumbling while skimming the page. "Fuck. I like that word. I'm going to have to use that sometime."

"So help me" Fractured mumbled to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get back to work."

We all stood up and walked out the door to venture out into the night. The moon was still up and after an hour of aimlessly walking we made our way to a very crowded area outside a building: tons of people were filling the sidewalks. Fractured told me it was called a 'club'. We weaved our way through the crowd until it happened.

**Shadow Flare's Point of View**

The three of us were walking past everyone, they all moved out of our way being considerate of us. Except for this one guy, he just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk talking at a volume that would pass the Royal Canterlot voice. I tapped him on his shoulder and asked him to move.

"Hey buddy, bite me." The man said as he turned to his friends.

Getting pissed I went for another approach, I tapped once again on his shoulder and when he turned around I slapped the cup he was holding out of his hand, spilling the contents all over his shirt.

"Hey asshole what the hell was that for?!"

"Well I'm sorry. Are you going to move now?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Like hell I am, eat shit!" The man yelled as he took a swing at me. I leaned back and the punch missed by several inches. "Oooh, feisty aren't we."

He swung again and I blocked it with my left forearm. I pushed him to the ground with a small chuckle. The man stood up and charged me, his right hand was held back ready to swing. I took a fighting stance and ducked to avoid his punch. When he was off balance I punched him several times in the ribs. I took one last punch by giving him a right hook to the jaw. His legs buckled as his eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground limp as a corpse. "Now what did you? Did you learn to move when asked?" I said as I laid a few kicks to his ribs. A few people in the crowd gasped as I repeatedly kicked the now unconscious man. "What this little fuck should've moved." I mentally laughed since I finally got to use my new favorite word.

"Come on Shadow, let's go." Discord said. We all left the crowd of stunned people as the man with a broken jaw lay there unconscious. "Are you two ready to go home?"

"Aww come on I don't want to walk all the way back." I complained.

"Fine, follow me." Discord said as he led us to an alleyway. He looked around and the three of us walked into the darkness. "Alright we'll teleport back. Fractured, get ready."

Fractured brightly smiled and his right hand began to glow a sickly gray. "Jealous, weather-warper?" He said as a flash of light filled the alley. The light faded and Fractured was gone.

"Fuck you." I mumbled to myself.

Discord sighed and grabbed my left shoulder. "Come on Shadow let's go home." He snapped his fingers and we teleported back to the house.

I looked around and we were in the living room. Everything was the way we left it. We sat down and resumed the usual: Fractured took out his notebook, Discord lying down on the couch, and I sat on the uncomfortable chair in the corner.

"So you two, when I arrived found out I lived here. Where are yours?" Discord asked.

"When I awoke I was in a large two story house about 10 blocks due south of here." Fractured said as he pointed out a near by window while writing down in the book.

"I'm a mile west of here. House isn't the greatest, ok condition. I've got a pretty awesome dog that lives with me." I said.

"Wait why did you get Shadow if he was farther away from here?" Discord asked.

"I was afraid he would get lost, unfortunately we still did."

"Shut up not my fault." I said.

"It doesn't matter guys, get over it."

We all settled down and for the next few hours we just sat around: Discord showed me Adventure time while Fractured just sat there still glued to that book.

It was about 2 am when we all started to get tired. "Well I think I'll go back to my place. Till tomorrow, Discord." Fractured said as he packed up his things and began to head out the door.

"Well I'll probably head out too, see ya."

"Get here tomorrow at twelve." Discord said to the both of us as we walked out the door.

**Nick's Point of View**

The sun shone in through an open window as it illuminated the dark room. The sun had just begun to rise as the light through the window crept towards my face. It woke me up in a very irritating way. I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was still at Twilight's house. I struggled to remember what happened last night until I finally saw the destruction: Twilight's house was in ruins, tables and chairs were turned while litter scattered the floor. Unsuccessful at sitting up I looked down to see a familiar cyan mare sleeping peacefully on my chest. Every inhale was followed by an exhale that made a high-pitched Winnie. I looked around the room to find the rest of Twilight's friends amongst the room: Twilight was sleeping on a pile of knocked over books, Rarity was draped over the back of the couch, Pinkie Pie was passed out in the punch bowl with cupcakes wrappers surrounding her, Appejack was propped up against the shelf with her cowboy hat over her eyes, and Fluttershy was quietly snoring on a blade if the ceiling fan.

I looked to the ceiling and thought to myself. "Awesome, looks like it was one of those kinds of nights." I whispered to myself as I drifted back into sleep.

**And there ya go, chapter 8. Took me a couple days but I think it turned out pretty good. Hope you like the new OC's, they're going to be helping out Discord and his plan. What's the next chapter going to be about? Looks like you'll have to wait till I can type and upload it. If you have an idea and want to contribute to the story then PM me and I'll see if I can add it to the story. Remember to Read and Review if you liked the story. If you didn't then tell me how I can improve.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again and I'm back for the ninth chapter of Soul Swappers. Like I said last chapter I've been swamped with school and sports and I haven't been able to post many chapters or write for that matter. Now I'm writing this days before I go on my trip, I'll be gone for a short time and won't be anywhere near my laptop. Anyways I'm trying my hardest so just keep your patience. Now let's begin.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

"Oh god my head, I've got to stop staying up so late." I said as I sat up to see I was in a dimly lit forest. "Please tell me it didn't happen again."

I checked my pockets only to scrape against the sides of my legs. I quickly realized what was wrong, I was naked. Something didn't seem right and I looked down. I was **fucking **green! I began crawling backwards in utter shock as I got a glance of my legs, they were green, I wasn't wearing any shoes and I didn't have any toes. I kept backing away from where I was originally until I was stopped by a tree that was behind me. I quickly looked around and saw a path leading out of the forest. Standing up normally was impossible, my third attempt lasted the longest until I leaned to far forwards and started to fall. I landed on my hands and feet but for some reason it was easy to stand like this. Now standing on all fours I began to stagger onto the path, I looked back and saw a large statue that was broken to pieces. _Did I do that?_ I thought as I stumbled down the path.

"I've been walking for forever and I've seen nothing, great." I said as I walked down the worn down path. After awhile I started getting the hang of walking and began to pick up the pace. I kept on walking for about 10 minutes until something sent chills down my spine, off in the distance I could hear something roar: it was loud and it sounded big. I definitely didn't want to meet whatever made that sound. Unfortunately because of my **great** luck I could hear it getting closer and closer. My heart started to beat rapidly as I ran faster to the end of the forest. I checked behind my back to make sure nothing was there, there wasn't. A smile grew on my face as I faced forward to find a rather large monster. I froze in my tracks as I stared at the beast in horror: it was a large lion with wings and a scorpion tail.

"This isn't real, it can't be."

The beast roared as his hind legs launched it forward. It trampled its way towards me with its claws at the ready. I for sure wasn't waiting around to see what happened next so I bolted through the edge of the forest. I dodged and weaved through the bushes and trees that supplied the forest. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't hear the roar of the beast anymore, I ducked into a hollowed out tree and hid there for a minute or so.

"What in the god's name was that thing?" I said as I panted to regain my breath.

I sat in the hole for only a little while staying completely silent. I leaned my head out of the tree and surveyed the area. I looked around for the monster but didn't find him. I sighed in relief but quickly shot out of my hiding hole when the upper half o the tree went flying, I looked up to see it. The monster was back and it looked even bigger up close: Its eyes were filled with rage and its mane was a dirty red that was mangled into large clumps. It was ten feet away from me and it stared right into my eyes as its tail whipped from side to side. Once again my heart sped up and I wasted no time running away, this time it followed and it was gaining one me fast.

" .NO. Not again!" I yelled as I tried to evade the monster's rampage.

The monster was getting closer as I trampled my way over the foliage and into an open area. The light that wasn't shining through trees was now right in my eyes, I squinted my eyes as I tried to block the light. Not thinking at all I completely stopped as my eyes adjusted to the light. The roar from the thing chasing me snapped me out of my trance as I tried running once again. I was too slow because I was flung through the area like a ragdoll do to the beast's massive paw swiping across my ribcage: its claws left three wide gashes horizontally on my side.

I landed on my back with a deadly thud as the air was knocked out of me. I rolled back 20 feet when I was stopped by my back hitting a tree. I gasped for air as a stream of blood ran down the middle of my face. I fell to one side with a wave of pain coursing through my torso for every breath I took.

Out of the corner of my eye I could barely make out the large monster as it slowly walked towards me. I started panicking as it drew nearer. When it was just standing over me I shut my eyes and leaned my head away for my fate. I could hear it. The monster leaned down and growled as it sniffed my near lifeless body. Just as I was going to give up everything was silent, I rolled my head and opened my eyes to meet the night sky as the stars glittered all around. I looked around and saw nothing, everything was still and calm as the wind rustled the tree's leaves.

I didn't know what to do so I stood up and without saying a word I hobbled down the dirt path to anywhere but here. The wound on my side started to spew blood profusely. I took a few more steps before falling onto my knees. "Man, why won't this stop bleed, I wish it was gone." I said as I closed my eyes and began to pass out. Through my eyelids a gray light shone through them as I forced myself to open them up. When my eyes were fully open a glow disappeared from my ribs. I looked down to see my side was completely healed, no trace of the cuts were there or any scars. Blood still soaked my side as it dried in the process. "Did I miss something?" I asked while extremely confused about the incident.

My energy came back a minute after the light disappeared. I was now fully awake and picked the pace up as I saw a glowing light shining over the horizon. "Finally!" I yelled as I began to the source of the light.

I ran for ten minutes until I got a good look at the source, it was a town. I ran towards the town's edge and stopped when I saw what was there: ponies. I quickly scanned the town and saw nothing else, bright colored ponies were walking everywhere. I turned my head around to see the forest still there. Do I really want to go back there? I turned back to the town, took a deep breath, and walked into the town. Nothing bad happened: no one attacked me, no one looked at me, and no one yelled at me. They all acted like everything was normal, well for them it was. I've never been more freaked out in my life, I don't know if I could've lasted any longer in the town. That was until I saw him. I thought I'd never see something like that again.

**Nick's Point of View:**

I was walking through Ponyville because Twilight kicked me out when she saw the disaster after the party. She said she needed to clean, I tried to help but she just refused. Listening to music while walking was getting boring until I saw a green Unicorn running towards me, not being the wisest I stood there with a confused look as he got closer to me. He nearly tackled me to the ground as he tried to stop. He was trying to speak but was completely out of breath.

"Please…help me."

"Dude, are you ok?" I asked.

"You're…a human."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now what do you need?"

"I'm one too."

"Let me tell you why that's bullshit." I clearly wasn't buying this because he's a Unicorn.

"Please let me explain."

"Alright, fine."

He explained to me what he went through and how he got here. He told me about the waking up and walking on four legs, seeing the statue, and running from the monster. I still didn't believe it.

"Ok if you say you're human answer three questions. What's your name? Where are you from? What country are you from?"

"My name's Jeremiah or Jeremy for short, I'm from Minnesota, America."

"Son of a bitch, you're a human. You definitely don't look like one." I said. "By the way the name's Nick?"

"What do you mean 'don't look like one'?"

"You'll find out soon enough, follow me." I said as I mentally laughed to myself for what he was going to find out about.

We were outside Twilight's house when I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Twilight with a feather duster hanging in the air from her magic. "Nick I said I was cleaning." She said as she set down the duster on a nearby table and we all walked in.

Twilight turned around to be face to face with Jeremy. "And who is this, Nick?" Twilight said.

Jeremy sighed as I interrupted him. "He says he's a human. So far his facts are all straight."

"Well let's just see about that." Twilight said as her horn began glowing. "Hold still." Her horn touched his head as a purple light filled the room, it quickly faded and Jeremy was on the ground with his eyes closed.

"So is he telling the truth?" I asked as I bent down by Jeremy and tapped him on the forehead. He started to stir and groaned a bit. "Wake up, dude."

"Yes, he is telling the truth." Twilight said as she took a paper and quill out of a drawer and started to write on it.

"I told you I was telling the truth." Jeremy spoke up as he stood up from the ground.

"Well I'll have to write to Princess Celestia about this." Twilight said as the scrolled was rolled up and sent away.

A scroll appeared in front of all of us with a flash of pink light. Twilight grabbed it and read the scroll. She set it down and looked at us. "All right you guys it looks like we're going to see Celestia." She said in an excited tone.

"Wait, before we go let me do something first." I said as I raced upstairs and grabbed a small mirror. I held it up in front of Jeremy and his eyes widened. I was silently chuckling, waiting for what was about to happen.

**2 Hours Earlier. Fluttershy's Point of View:**

I stepped outside of my home to see the sun was almost directly above me, I closed the door and started to walk to Ponyville. I had my purse of bits with me so I could buy my little critters their food. The birds chirped from the tree braches as the sun's rays warmed the ground. It was a nice day and it seemed everything was going to go just perfect. The day was starting off so great until a monstrous howl pierced the air. I leaped for the nearest bush and hid there, I made a small opening so I could see through it. Nothing was there, I looked left and right but everything was normal. I slowly crawled out of the bush and looked around one more time. Something caught my eye and I turned back to get a better look, it was a stallion and he was running at me fast. Behind him was a pack of Timberwolves, they were gaining on him fast. The stallion stopped in his tracks and turned to face the pack.

"Come at me, Bro!" The stallion yelled as he charged at one of the wolves.

He ran up and tried to punch one of them but the Timberwolf jumped out of the way, he kept wildly swinging at them but only managed to hit them a few times. The largest one of the pack raised its claw and swiped at the stallion, he flew backwards and rolled until he was sprawled out in front of me unconscious.

The three were slowly walking towards the knocked out stallion as their fangs stuck from their mouths. I walked in front of the mysterious stallion and stood there waiting for the Timberwolves to get closer. Once they were right in front of me the all stopped.

"O-oh my…um please can you leave him alone? Please."

All three of them began growling and bared their fangs as they took a step forward. If being nice wasn't going to work plan B would. I looked at the alpha of the pack and gave him the stare. He took one more step forward ready to attack but then stopped and lowered his head. He began whimpering with his tail between his legs and backed away.

"Now you're going to leave us alone, **got it**."

The three turned around and slowly walked away from the two of us. I turned around to see the still unconscious stallion lying on the ground. He was a dark midnight black and his mane and tail were a blood red with a black stripe down the middle. I sighed and proceeded to carrying him back to my place. The animals would have to wait.

It took me awhile to get him home but I did. I got him upstairs and laid him down on my bed. I walked downstairs and got a wet towel to put over his forehead. With the towel with me I went back upstairs and placed the towel on his head, he began to toss and turn around in the bed. I walked next to him and tried to calm him down. I stayed there for a long time until he started to finally calm down.

**Mysterious Stallion's Point of View:**

I opened my eyes as I found myself somewhere where I shouldn't be. I looked around and I saw I was in a room and I was lying on a bed. Ok this was starting to get weird, I remember fighting some weird wolves and then nothing. To the right of me I saw something that made me do a double check on, it was a small yellow horse with pink hair. Its eyes were closed and every breath it took a high pitched whinny.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered as I leaned in closer. I must have been a little too loud because it woke up and scream quietly while sinking down in its spot.

"O-oh I'm sorry. Are you ok?" It answered as it straightened itself upright.

Ok so it talks, like that's very normal. This horse thing talks and I'm in an unknown room. Well this is great. As I processed this through my head the yellow horse grew a confused expression on its face.

"Are you ok?" It asked again in a quiet tone.

"Uh…what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a hoarse that talks. That's not normal."

"I'm human, where I'm from horses…don't…talk." I said starting to get annoyed.

We argued about this for a few minutes, each of us going back and forth. I started getting pissed off because the horse just didn't believe me.

"Please listen to me, I'm not from here, I'm from Earth." This got their attention because their ears perked up.

"I-I know someone from their, maybe they can help."

Since I didn't have anywhere else to go I just went along with it. I doubt they knew someone from Earth and I doubt they knew what Earth was. Still, I couldn't hurt to try. I agreed and we headed out the door.

As we were walking the yellow horse thing got curious and started to ask questions. They asked question after question and I answered them one after another, when they were done I was the one who started to get curious. We talked for awhile and I started to learn a lot about her. It turns out her name is Fluttershy and she is a Pegasus that lives here, in Ponyville. She told me everything that happened when I was unconscious, how she stopped the three wolves from getting to me and bringing me back to her home.

As we walked into the town my eyes widened as I saw dozens of those ponies walking around, I definitely wasn't home. Some walking later we arrived in front of a large tree that had windows and a door on it. Fluttershy knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal a tall man holding a mirror. When he opened the door he seemed to try to be suppressing his laughter. So Fluttershy did know a human.

"Hey Fluttershy, how ya been?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine Nick, can we come in I have someone who'd like to meet you."

He agreed and the three of us walked in. On the couch I saw another pony, this time it had a horn so it must've been a Unicorn. The Unicorn was purple with a light purple stripe down its hair. She was sitting next to another Unicorn who was completely in shock. The other Unicorn was green and wore a gray vest and monocle. He seemed to be muttering nonsense as the purple Unicorn patted his back and tried to calm him down.

"Jeremy, it's ok, Princess Celestia can get you back to normal."

We walked in Fluttershy explained to Nick about my current status and asked if he knew anything that could help. He said yes he did know but he had to ask me three questions. I agreed and he started to ask the questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Minnesota."

"What's your name?"

"Isaac."

"What country are you from?"

"The U.S."

Ok, Twilight care to do the honors?" He asked the purple Unicorn. The purple Unicorn who was addressed as Twilight walked in front of me and her horn began to glow, her horn touched my head and everything went black.

My eyes opened and I stood up to see everyone was standing around me. Nick walked up and extended his hand towards me, I shook and smiled.

"Looks like you're telling the truth, Isaac. So anyways do you see that guy over there," Nick said as he pointed a finger towards the green Unicorn. "his names Jeremy and he's also from Earth like us two. He was turned into a pony like you, for me it was different but that's not important. Anyways Twilight, Jeremy and I were going to get him back to normal and I'm guessing you want to come with us."

"Dude, that'd be amazing. Fluttershy, do you want to tag along?" I asked.

"Y-yes please."

"Alright everpony gather around, let's go see Celestia." Twilight said as her horn glowed once more and the room was filled with light.

As the light faded I opened my eyes to see that we were now in a large room that had stained windows and banners everywhere, at the end were to thrones: one was slightly smaller than the other. On the larger throne sat a large white Unicorn that had wings. This must have been the princess they were talking about, she looked up and smiled as she set down a piece of paper she was holding.

"Ah, hello Nick and Twilight, you too Fluttershy. Who are these two?" She asked.

Nick stepped up and started to talk. "Hi Celestia, well you already know what Twilight sent you but we now have another one who claims it."

"I see, well would the two step forward, please."

Jeremy and I stepped forward as Celestia gave both of us a warm smile.

"So both o you claim to be from Earth. Is this right?"

"Yes." We both answered in unison.

"Well then, close your eyes and brace yourselves."

We both closed our eyes, the light from Celestia's horn lit up the room. I felt myself start to float and then everything went black.

I fell back down to the ground with a loud thud. I sat up and raised a hand to the back of my head from where I hit it against the ground. I opened my eyes quickly to see I was back to normal. Jeremy also was back to normal except for one thing...he was naked. I looked down and saw I was too.

"Take it all in everyone!" I yelled as I sat on the ground naked. "Celestia could Jeremy and I get some clothes?"

"Of course, one moment." Her horn glowed and I shut my eyes. I opened them up to see that I was wearing faded jeans and a blue T-shirt on. I looked over at Jeremy to see he was wearing Black skinny jeans, a gray T-shirt, and a dark gray jacket on.

We stood up with smiles on our faces and thanked Celestia for the help. She returned our thanks with another one of her warm smiles.

The two large doors behind us creaked open and in walked in another Unicorn with wings, this one was a dark blue with a flowing blue mane.

"Hey Luna, long time no see." Nick said as he waved towards the blue pony.

"Hello Princess Luna how have you been?" Twilight asked.

Luna looked at us with a confused look but once she turned to face Nick a smile grew on her face. A shade of red started to show as her eyes darted away and towards Celestia.

"Hello everypony, I'm just fine."

"Well now that you're here I'd like you to meet…" Celestia paused because she didn't know either of our names.

"Jeremy and Isaac." Nick spoke up as he motioned to the both of us.

"Well now that we've been acquainted- Tia, don't you think it's time to head to our rooms?"

"I agree, Luna." Celestia said as she walked out of the room and closed the doors.

"Nick, w-would you and the others like to spend the night?" Luna said as she looked to the ground with her cheeks completely red.

"I'd love to Luna. Is everyone else ok?" Nick said as he looked around the room to make sure we all were ok with it.

We all agreed and headed out the doors to each of our rooms. A white stallion horse with golden armor guided each one of us to our rooms: first Luna, then Nick, Twilight and Fluttershy, Jeremy, and finally me.

The room was very large with a king-sized bed on the far left wall, a door was on the opposite side of the entrance with two thin curtains that hung over it, on the right wall was a door that led into the bathroom, next to the bed was a small dresser with a vase of flowers on it.

The guard behind me closed the door and headed to where ever he was going. I finally had a bed to sleep in and it looked really comfortable, I took my shoes off and climbed right in. In less than 1 minute I was fast asleep with a dream that would confuse me when I wake.

**There you go! I finally finished the chapter and I'm going to say that it took a lot longer than expected. It was worth it though. To make up for me not uploading** **in the future for awhile I made this chapter a little longer than usual. I'm going to upload this chapter the day before I leave so remember to Read and Review. Also if you have something you'd like to tell me about the story then PM me about it and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**10 days of not writing and now here I am and I'm ready for the tenth chapter. The reason for my absence is because I was on a trip to Italy and Greece. Italy was beautiful: mountains everywhere that pulled the image of the big city out of my mind, Florence was my favorite place to stop while traveling. There was only one problem: jetlag, and lots of it. Anyways here is chapter 10. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show**_** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show. The song that shows up in the story is Believe by Hollywood Undead I do not own the song or the band. All rights go to the respected creators.**

**Isaac's Dream:**

I opened my eyes to what sounded like a chair hitting the floor. Confused and tired I slowly sat up in my bed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The door creaked open with the hallway light that flooded into my bedroom. I walked down a hallway and made a right into the kitchen. That's where I saw her. In the kitchen there she was, floating in midair. She was 2 feet off the ground with her toes limply pointed downwards.

"M-mom, what's going on?"

Little by little I edged my way towards her, her limp body swaying side to side from the breeze of an open window, the cold air brushing her long black hair to the side.

Tears started to swell in my eyes as I neared her, my hand stretched out to try and touch her. As my hand was mere inches from her I quickly tried to grasp my mother's arm, as my hand went straight through her side. I fell to the ground as my head hit down with a sharp crack against the tiled floor. In front of me was a picture frame facing down and five drops of blood splattered on the ground: three on the right and two on the left. I raised my head to see her. There was nothing that resembled my mother's face, only a featureless pale head. Right where her eyes were supposed to be were two streams of blood that rolled down her cheek bones and dripped to the ground.

I quivered in fear as I frantically turned back to the picture. I reached for it and dragged it over to me. With the droplets of blood smearing over the white tiled floor I picked it up as shards of glass fell from inside the frame. I turned it over and looked at the picture that was tarnished with blood. My eyes widened as I looked at the picture, it was a white paper that had a sentence that still haunts me today.

_Don't deny it, you're the reason. _

I looked over the words again and again as I silently sat in the middle of the room. My head perked up as I heard someone walk in from the living room. I turned my head to the left as I saw a shadow walk out into the light, it was Fluttershy. She wore an ill smile on her face as her eyes glared daggers at me.

"Don't deny it, you're the reason."

I stared in horror as the one to show me kindness was reminding me of my past. She repeated it over and over again, taking a step closer to me each time. The closer she got to me the louder she repeated the sentence, ten feet away from me was a normal level, six feet and she started to yell. Now she was 1 foot away and was screaming at me maniacally, her eyes were blood shot and her light voice beginning to sound raspy. One final step and she was inches away from me then everything went black. The last thing I remember is seeing Fluttershy's demonic stare as her voice faded away.

I sat up in my bed as I threw the covers off of myself frantically. I looked around and saw I was still in the room I was lent to by the two princesses. My breathing was shallow and my heart was racing. Ever since that day happened I've had nightmares every night. This time it was different. Why was Fluttershy there?

It happened 11 years ago, I remembered it so clearly: I woke up and walked down the hall, turned into the kitchen and see her there, floating like the angel she was. Over the years the image haunted me. I blamed myself for her death; I failed her as a son. I was weak when I was young. My father raised me alone, occasionally finding a girl that always ended for the worst. He was always nice and a good father to me but still.

I grabbed my shirt and walked out the door into the hallway to clear my head. The nightmares happened day after day and I'd usually just brush it aside after a minute but this was different, time passed by as I aimlessly wandered the now empty halls. I passed by rooms, windows, and side hallways, continuing my hopeless stroll. One place caught my eye though; it was a small balcony that had a stone bench at the end with potted plants that were placed just outside of the doorway. I looked outside from within the hallway, staring at the moon as it illuminated the balcony.

It was obviously the best place to sit so I walked out and sat on the bench. It had a cold touch and reminded me of rough tile as I slid my hand across the surface. With the moon and the stars scattered across the night sky it put a soothing tone in the air as I looked up and tried to reassess my nightmare.

**Nick's Point of View:**

I sat in my bed slouched over, covered in my sheets as I stared at the door. I sat there silently listening for the noise. "What the hell is that?" I asked to myself as I stood up and got dressed. Over and over again I heard a noise that would fade every so often then reappear once more. My curiosity got the best of me and I promptly left my room.

I took a left and followed the noise. I walked past Fluttershy's room and Twilight's room still trying to find the source of it. As I kept walking the noise increased in volume, soon after it became obvious that it was more of a sobbing. Becoming more curious I started to walk even faster down the hall.

I was practically racing down the hall as I ran past the other side rooms. Each few steps I took the sobbing grew louder and louder. Finally after a few minutes of sprinting I could clearly hear it, right behind a large door that's where the noise was. Something about this door was familiar but I couldn't think of where I've seen it before. I turned the handle of the door and slowly walked in the room.

The room was dim with a sliver of light coming from the balcony's open door where the moon shined its light across the carpet. On top of the bed was a pile of tossed covers, making it seem like a small mountain of thrown bed sheets. Through the open glass door came the crying. I cautiously crept to the door, wanting to find out who was weeping.

My heart stopped as my eyes gazed upon the midnight blue mare that sat on the stone cold bench and wept as her shoulders heaved with each breath. Her mane drooped to the ground and her crown tossed to the side. She kept crying seeming oblivious to my existence. I took a step with her still not knowing the fact I was there.

"L-luna, what's wrong?" I asked as I reached a hand towards her.

Luna jumped as she heard my voice; she never turned around, not wanting me to see her face.

"Go away." Luna said with a shake in her voice.

"Luna, please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, you wouldn't care anyhow."

"Luna, I do care about you. Now please, just tell what's bothering you." I walked up to the bench and sat down on her left. Her lower lip began to quiver with her eyes starting to tear up. Luna then busted out crying as she covered her eyes with her hooves. Tears streamed from her face as she slumped to the ground, below her two small puddles began to form with teardrops falling seconds after the ones before. I grabbed her by her shoulders and propped her up, still holding her.

"Please Luna, calm down and tell me." I said as soft as I could.

She sniffled a few times before her crying slowed down enough for her to speak. One final tear rolled down the side of her cheek as it hung there, swaying side to side then falling, hitting one of the puddles that rippled after.

Luna was still breathing heavy with her shoulders moving up and down. She took a deep breath and began to speak through sobs.

"I'm…worthless, I can't…even act like a princess. I failed… everyone; I don't want to be… sent to the moon again!" Luna bawled as she went into another uncontrollable outburst.

"Luna, I think I might have something that'll help you." I said as I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I took me head phones off and plugged in the jack. Swiping through the music I had only one song that could make her feel alright at this moment.

Luna looked at me curiously with her eyes stained red from the tears. As I pulled out my phone her eyes widened slightly while she leaned a bit closer to me. I took my headphones and placed them on her head. With a few little adjustments they fit snuggly over her ears. She continued staring at me still confused by my actions.

I gave her a small, reassuring smile before she closed her eyes waiting for the music to begin. She looked so calm it seemed like she was sleeping. I clicked the play button and the music began to play.

_I can't believe_

_That when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me_

_That memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_If I went out the back door nobody would stop me_

_But where would I go?_

_Cause I ain't ever had a real home_

_So what do I know?_

_So I could keep running, hide until they find me_

_But what would that do?_

_If they could only know what I knew_

_What would it prove?_

_I should've seen the writing on the wall_

_Instead I'm left to fall_

_Cause the longer I'm away_

_The more we stay the same_

_Looking back where I thought I knew it all_

_Instead I'm left to fall_

_Did I throw it all away?_

_I can't believe_

_That when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me_

_That memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_Don't you know, little boy, they'll lay you to waste man_

_Little do they know every song is a life span_

_Never taken one, but I'm taking my last chance_

_To hold all we know and let go with both hands_

_Oh don't you know that clouds are made from concrete?_

_Right through the stone can you hear my heart beat? _

_Beats through my bones like the memory left me_

_Not for a second or a minute when I dream_

_I wanna go home like the home that I keep_

_You dig six or sixty six feet_

_We can live forever still your misery missed me_

_Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey_

_Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew _

_Seen em painted white and the eyes that shined through_

_My heart beats heavy in an open chest_

_And I wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left_

_I can't believe_

_That when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me_

_That memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_I broke it all and I'm put to the test_

_Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness_

_There's no beat in my chest, 'cause there's nothing left_

_No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress_

_What's another dream, you can hardly sleep_

_Can you believe bad things only happen to me?_

_God knows one day you will finally see_

_That scars will heal but were meant to bleed_

_Do you realize I would lie for you?_

_Please have my last breath, I would die for you_

_I know I'm no good but my heart beats true_

_You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose_

_You took me in and I fucked it up again _

_An empty promise, no I won't pretend _

'_Cause in the end we need someone to solve em_

_Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem_

_I can't believe_

_That when I breathe_

_There's something good inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me_

_So close to me_

_That memory_

_Of that one good thing inside of me_

_Just one good thing inside of me, yeah_

After a few minutes Luna opened her eyes with her jaw agape. She slowly looked towards the stars in amazement. She opened her mouth about to speak when I stopped her. I grabbed her lower jaw and gently turned her to face me.

"Luna…listen to me. You're an amazing mare, you're nice, caring, and a great princess and no matter what others say about you you'll always be perfect. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. I care about you and so does everyone else, don't you see it?"

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw hung even lower. As I looked in her eyes I saw a small sparkle inside. A wave of red rolled across her face as I took my hand away from her. She lowered her head down and narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you." Luna whispered.

"It was nothing, I was just helping someone I-" My sentence was interrupted as Luna shot up. Her lips pressed against mine compassionately. My eyes widened in surprise but then closed slowly as we both melted in each other's arms. Luna quickly pulled back realizing her mistake. She looked down in embarrassment on the verge of tears.

"S-sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Luna said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

I softly chuckled as I reached toward her and wiped the tear away. "Don't be." I said as I leaned in towards Luna. She seemed taken aback at first but then leaned in too, we both closed our eyes as our lips touched.

As we sat there embracing one another we each pulled away for a breath. Immediately after we leaned in again, this time fighting over dominance as our tongues pushed against each other to gain access. After countless seconds Luna gave in as our tongues swirled simultaneously with one another. The ecstasy from kissing caused Luna to moan with joy and her wings rising slightly outwards.

We sat there, in the arms of one another, on the cold stone bench in the middle of the night as time passed. It didn't matter to us, we were too lost in the moment.

The moon had now begun to descend into the horizon. With Luna drifting to sleep, I slowly stood up and walked her to bed. I quickly made the bed and she sleepily crawled under the covers. With her ready to go to bed I leaned down and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. A smile stretched across her face as she giggled slightly.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much better, thank you once again."

"Well, sweet dreams, princess of the night." I whispered as I crept to the door and left Luna's room. I walked down the hall towards my room to await the morning.

**Fluttershy's Point of View:**

I sat in the middle of my room with a group of my animal friends circled around me. There were birds and squirrels occasionally in an alternating pattern. Fidgeting away, the squirrels talked amongst themselves as I swayed my right hoof side to side making a small group of birds tweet in a harmonious rhythm.

A cold breeze rolled through the open door that lead out to the balcony as a blue jay swooped in from outside and perched itself on the bed frame. She tilted her head to the side as she motioned to the door; a fast flurry of twitters came from her beak. With her wing extending she pointed to the door.

"Did you hear something from outside?" I whispered.

The small blue bird nodded vigorously as her eyes closed and a smile spread over her beak. I slowly stood up and told all the critters to wait here while I go see what the blue jay heard. They all gave an affirmative nod with the exception of a few of them saluting.

The door creaked open as I jumped from the frightening sound. I leaned my head out of the crack and checked both sides of the hallway, nothing. I swallowed hard as I walked out from the doorway and began my search.

Hallway after hallway, door after door I walked clueless down the long halls. I didn't know where I was going or why but for some reason I kept at it. Something edged me on even though the dark played tricks on my eyes.

Every shadow was a monster, every noise was a howl of horror as I jumped from anything that caught my attention. Now I was scared and starting to shake, a bead of sweat rolled down my face as I turned a corner expecting something to jump out. To my relief nothing was there, one thing though. Down the hall I could hear someone, they were faint and muffled but they were down the hall somewhere.

I didn't want to go but once again I felt something inside myself that forced me to continue walking towards the voice. It came from an open glass stained door. With a wind blowing through the door and down the hallway it sent a chill down my spine. I ventured forward and stood in the doorway to see who it was.

There he sat on the bench silhouetted by the moon that casted a shadow across his back; it went down to the hard ground and to the front of my hooves.

"I-Isaac, w-what are you doing here at this time of night?"

He slowly turned around and with a small smile he waved to me. "Hey, Fluttershy, didn't know you were still up, everything ok?" He asked.

I slowly walked towards him a little startled to see Isaac up this late. "Everything's j-just fine, one of my critters heard something and wanted me to check it out. I guess it was you." I laughed as I sat on the bench.

"Well sorry about that, I just needed a walk is all." He said as he turned to me. I saw a tiny flicker in his eyes as he looked towards the stars, he sighed as his head went side to side.

"Isaac, is everything ok?"

"I'm just having a rough time is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked feeling concerned for him.

"I wouldn't want to worry you, Fluttershy. Besides, it's a little personal. Anyways why don't we just enjoy the night sky?"

"That sounds nice."

We both stared out into the sky with the millions of stars that glistened in the night. As I looked up, I could feel Isaac's arm wrap around my shoulder, it scared me at first but soon I leaned in towards him and rested my head on him. Sitting there was so peaceful, it was a little different from my usual nights alone but it was definitely nice. Maybe that feeling I had in the hallways wasn't bad after all.

The stars slowly paced across to the West as my eyes drooped. Isaac took a deep breath and with a swift motion he wrapped his other arm around my side and picked me up. He stood up and walked back inside as we went to our own rooms. With my head leaning against his chest I could hear his heart beating away with a soothing thump. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier as I eventually fell fast asleep.

**There you go everyone that's chapter 10. I know after more than 20 days of not writing I'm back, I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier but I had some things going on that took up my whole week. Now, hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently throughout the weeks. Sometime next week I'll have some time to crank out another chapter or so. **

**Also remember to Read and Review, tell me if you enjoyed the chapter or if you didn't. If you want to contribute to the story with criticism or any ideas you have then post a review or send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Once again, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's me again. Here's chapter eleven, blah, blah, blah you know the rest. Nothing happened over the course of the few days I uploaded the last chapter so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters of the show.**_

**Nick's Point of View:**

After our early morning wake up call, courtesy of Twilight and her levitation magic, the seven of us made our way to the breakfast hall. We all took our seats as a side door swung open with a half a dozen ponies consisting of Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies scrambling around the long table, placing: dishes, silverware, and glasses to the sides of every one of us. Within seconds of arriving the group vanished through the now swinging side door. Everyone's reaction to the group was different: Isaac and Jeremy had their eyes wide with awe, Fluttershy was cowering with her eyes peeking from beneath the tablecloth, and Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Twilight, and I all just sat there with blank expressions as if we've seen it a thousand times.

In front of us were eggs, toast, and a glass of what looked like orange juice. As I looked to my left I saw Luna gracefully pick up her fork with a sky blue glow that covered it. To my right I saw Isaac with a very irritated look in his eyes.

"Dude, are you ok?" I asked as I leaned in towards him.

"Where's the fucking meat?" Isaac said in an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"I said 'where's the fucking meat?'"

"Are you kidding me? They're ponies, they don't eat meat." I said frantically trying to end the conversation.

We must have been talking louder than both of us expected because Celestia looked up from her plate and towards us.

"Nick's right, Isaac, we are all herbivores here. I apologize that we cannot serve you your preferred meal but this is the best we can do for you and your friends." Celestia said as she returned her gaze to her half finished plate.

With a slump in his chair Isaac knew he was in defeat and went to eating his already cold meal. For the rest of the breakfast everything was uneventful save for the fact Fluttershy jumped under the table when Jeremy dropped his knife.

Breakfast ended and the servants took the dishes back through the side door. We all stood up out of our chairs and walked down the halls back to the throne room.

Inside the throne room Twilight, Celestia, and Luna all stood in a small circle talking amongst them selves with Fluttershy standing silently outside of the group. Isaac, Jeremy, and I were a few feet away in our own somewhat of a huddle. Talking about what happened to the each of us last night.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say that you made out with Luna?!" Jeremy asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep our conversation just between us.

With me being the center of attention between the three of us I quickly regretted mentioning the topic at all. Jeremy continued to ask questions while Isaac stood to the side with wide eyes. Jeremy was out almost out of breath when Isaac interjected.

"Jeremy, calm down. Ok, Nick, did you really kiss Luna?"

"Yes."

"Well there you go. But dude, you can't just drop a bomb like that on us. Next time think how you're going to say something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What do you mean 'next time'?" Jeremy asked frantically as he regained his breathing.

"Dammit dude, we all know it could be anyone of us saying it next time, don't argue with me."

Jeremy was about to say something but Isaac leaned in towards him with a look of hate, cracking his knuckles, trying to prove his point. It obviously worked with Jeremy quickly closing his mouth and remaining quiet for the next few minutes. The rest of the time Isaac and I talked about what happened to him. We just finished our conversation when the group with the two princesses dispersed and Celestia began to speak up.

**Celestia's Point of View:**

The conversation between my sister, Twilight, and I began to die down to an end. Once it ended completely the three of us turned around to see the three males bickering about who knows what. I stepped forward towards them and began to speak.

"I regret to inform you all that my sister, Luna, and I have to attend to our royal duties and that I advise you to return to Ponyville, your friends must be worried about you after all."

I looked to see Nick and his friends give an affirmative nod, Twilight responded with 'yes, princess, Fluttershy managed to get out a silent whisper, and as I looked to Luna her eyes fell to the ground as she let out a deep sigh.

"Twilight, would you care to do the honors?"

"Actually, Princess, I think you should do it. I didn't get much sleep last night and I wouldn't want us to be teleported to the Everfree Forest like last time." Twilight said, giving a nervous chuckle to ease her embarrassment.

"You're right. Alright, everpony gather around and I'll start the spell."

They all stood in a small group as I closed my eyes and focused on Ponyville, more specifically Twilight's home. With my eyes shut now my horn began to glow the usual golden color, a flash of light filled the room then quickly faded out to reveal that they were now gone.

"Well sister, shall we go?" Luna said with a sigh.

"I suppose. And Luna, one thing,"

"What would that be, Tia?"

"I'm glad Nick was the one to meet you last night."

"W-what do you mean?" Luna frenetically asked.

"I know about you and Nick last night. I was going to go to your room but it appears Nick got to you first. I think it was best that he was the one to talk to you."

Luna was now flustered to no extent, sputtering out nonsense as her eyes darted across the room.

"Now Luna, you don't have to keep any secrets from me, I know what happened and I'm glad you found somepony to help you in your time of despair. So, shall we proceed to our duties?"

"I think that's a good idea."

I couldn't help myself but I decided to make one more comment as we were walking down the hall.

"Oh, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Was Nick a good kisser?" I jokingly asked.

Luna's eyes widened as her face flushed with red. Once again she went into a hysterical fit, rambling about gibberish. I on the other hand tried to suppress laugh with the exception of a few giggles slipping out.

**Nick's Point of View:**

I opened my eyes to see we were all back in Twilight's house. As everyone adjusted to the light we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. To our right was the familiar small purple dragon walking down the stairs. Since Isaac and Jeremy haven't met Spike yet they naturally freaked out, each in their own way. Isaac looked at Spike in confusion while Jeremy seemed fascinated by him.

"Hey guys, thanks for ditching me yesterday." Spike said seeming rather annoyed.

"Sorry about that, Spike. We had to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna because of an emergency. Anyways, this is Isaac," Twilight said, motioning towards Isaac and then motioning to Jeremy. "And this is Jeremy."

Spike walked up to the two of them with a large grin, he extended his hand towards Jeremy, offering a handshake.

"Hey, Jeremy, the name's Spike."

Jeremy shook his hand still in awe at the sight of a talking dragon.

"You're a dragon, that's amazing. Can you breathe fire?"

With a cocky grin, Spike turned his head and exhaled a small amount of fire, it wasn't a lot, as a matter of fact it was sort of pitiful but Jeremy was ecstatic.

"Of course I can, I'm a dragon aren't I?" Spike said as he turned towards Isaac, still having his grin plastered on his face.

"I'm guessing you're Isaac."

"Yeah that's me."

"Glad to meet you."

"Uh yea, you too." Isaac said in a displeasing tone.

After an awkward silence, Twilight recommended that we have a day to relax and that the pond by Sweet Apple Acres was a perfect place to go. We all agreed and walked out the door to be met by the incredibly bright light. Each of us squinted our eyes as we walked down the cobble path.

While walking towards Applejack's farm we spotted a familiar cyan mare lazily drifting off to sleep on a cloud, I was the first to notice and had thought of something to get her attention. As we walked directly under the cloud I stopped underneath while everyone else continued. Jeremy turned around and saw I was a bit behind, with Jeremy stopped everyone turned to see both of us left behind.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jeremy said, waiting for me to catch up.

"Just give me a second." I said as I took a deep breath and at the top of my lungs I barked towards the sky. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, wake up!"

As my voice blasted to the clouds, Rainbow Dash jumped quite literally sky high. The angered mare descended slowly to the ground with an irritated look on her face. Glaring at me, she walked towards me as the others came back to where I was.

"Nick, is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Twilight, I just gave Rainbow Dash a good scare. Anyways, want you go swimming with us?"

"Yeah, sure thing, I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"Great, let's go?"

Once again we all continued to walk down the road to the farm. After a few minutes we could see Pinkie Pie sitting on a bench bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie, want to go-"

Before Twilight could finish her sentence Pinkie Pie rushed up to her while hopping around the group.

"Go swimming? Ok, let's go, I could bring my beachball, umbrella, some snacks, or my party cannon. It's not a party without it."

"No, Pinkie, you won't need to bring anything."

"Okie dokie."

Walking down the road I remembered someone we forgot.

"Um, guys, I think we forgot someone."

The group looked around trying to figure out what I meant until.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot to get Rarity. I'll go get her; we'll meet you at the pond." Rainbow Dash said as she flew off to Rarity's boutique.

Everything was now sorted out and we made our way down to Applejack's to pick her up. As we neared her house a loud crack could be heard in the orchard of trees. Soon after, an orange mare came marching down the trail with two bags of apples over her back. We all have and said hello as Applejack heaved the apples down on the ground next to a pair of wooden buckets.

"Well howdy, y'all, what cha all doin' here?"

"We were thinking of going to the pond. Want to tag along?" I said.

"Of course I can, I needed a break anyways."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Jeremy cheered as we all followed with our own cheer.

When we finally got to the pond we saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity already there, relaxing in the sun.

"Looks like you beat us."

"Well we could've met up with you but somepony had to pick out a bathing suit."

"Is it wrong for a young mare to look gorgeous?" Rarity argued with a quick flip of her mane.

"Now that we're all here I say lets go swimming!" Jeremy yelled. With that the three of us men dashed to the water, took of our shirt, and jumped in.

As the next few hours past we spent the time swimming, tanning, having fun, and just hanging out. With the night promptly coming upon us everyone all swam to shore.

"Hey, guys, I forgot to ask you this. Where are you going to stay?"

"Shit, you're right, Nick."

"Aw man, this is going to suck."

The three of us stood there for awhile, trying to think of a solution. Twilight walked up to us and stood there a little confused, we all told her about our predicament and she asked the others what to do.

"W-well, Isaac, y-you can come stay at my house. T-that is if you don't mind?" Fluttershy squeaked out as she hid behind her mane.

"Really, Fluttershy, you'd do that for me? Thanks, you're the best."

"Jeremy, darling, would you like to stay with me?"

"You mean it, Rarity? Wow, thank you so much."

"It's nothing really, darling."

With everyone designated a place to stay we parted our separate ways and left for the night.

**Fractured Monocle's Point of View:**

Discord, Shadow, and I all sat on the floor of Shadow's duplex with a tarp in the center of us. Backpacks spilled out over the plastic blue sheet containing: cell phones, a knife, a pair of sunglasses, a few packs of gum, books, and keys.

When we all returned to Discord's the day before he told us to go home and bring everything we thought was useful to Shadow's. We all met here at around 1 pm and began to sort through the contents.

"What have the two of you brought?" I asked.

"I brought knives." Shadow said with a smug grin as he crossed his arms triumphantly.

"Of course, you of all would bring the most juvenile thing here. Did you find anything else, perhaps something that we could use?"

With a devilish grin Shadow reached to the middle of the scattered items and took a small ring with a single silver key attached to it. The look in his eyes was all I needed to know he was up to something.

"See that thing out back?" He asked as his thumb jerked out towards the window facing his back. "This is the key to it."

Discord and I both stood on our knees as we peered over the sill, there on a path of gravel was a large box like object, it had four wheels and a pane of glass on the front. From research I believed it was called an automobile or car.

With a smug grin Shadow twirled the key around his finger and said: "So what do ya say, want to-"

"I'm quite sure you have no clue how it works so I'm going to deny you on your offer, right now we have to prioritize what we're doing right now." Making sure he knew I was serious I snatched the key from his hand and put it in my pocket.

"Fuck you." He mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

With that we continued on sorting through what we had, each of us finding something from the pile that we thought we could use I the future, needless to say it wasn't a very productive hour.

Everyone was getting bored of just sitting around so Discord gave the idea that we check out the thing Shadow was talking of before. Knowing what was bound to happen I pleaded to not, unfortunately they didn't listen to me.

We walked out the door and around the house to see the car: it was pure black with tinted windows of the same color; silver metal casing surrounded the lower part which added to the affect that it resembled a monster.

Our jaws hung low as we approached the beast. In my mind I wondered how a small key could start this. I reached in my pocket and took out the key with my index and thumb. Still curious on how it works Shadow crept up behind me and stole the key; he quickly ran up to the car and swung the door open.

His eyes widened as he marveled over the glimmering interior with Discord and I approaching behind. The two of us both got inside the car, Discord took the other front seat and I sat in the back.

"You ready for this?" Shadow asked trying to get us pumped.

"Hardly."

With my uninterested response going unnoticed Shadow put in the key and turned it, the car started up with a vicious roar. All eyes widened as Shadow slammed a foot down on the floor and we sped off down the alley.

Each turn we came across shadow spun the wheel and veered a different way. Left, right, and left again we raced down streets, sometimes swerving to avoid other cars. Shadow shouted in thrill like he found a sack of bits on the road, Discord sat there with a large smile stretched over his face that contemplated if it would stay that way, and as for me I was seated wide eyed in horror with my fingers clutching the front seat.

"When did you ever learn to do a thing like this?!" I yelled in panic over the car's howl.

"Who said I learned anything, its instincts and adrenaline."

_Oh this is just wonderful, now we're for sure to die. _I thought to myself as we continued down the road. Unluckily Shadow, being the stallion that he is, looked away for a second and when he looked back a car started to back up into our path. The car lurched forward as we braked before impact, to our luck we didn't hit the other car but the three of us were thrown forward. Three simultaneous dull thuds were heard as we smashed to the thing in front of us: Discord jammed both of his legs as he sprawled out over his seat, Shadow flew to the wheel and was draped over it, and I struck the back of Shadow's seat with my chest and head ricocheted back.

As Shadow snapped out of his daze his eyes narrowed as he leaned out the window and yelled: "Fuck you, asshole!" Still infuriated, Shadow slumped in his seat and mumbled to himself about the other driver suffering. When the commotion settled down Discord noticed a small compartment in front of his seat that was now open. Inside was an intricate silver device with a wooden handle; Shadow stared in puzzlement at it as he cautiously grabbed it by the handle. He picked it up and turned it around, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Hey, Fractured, what's this?" He asked.

I quickly skimmed through the pages looking for anything that resembled what Shadow had. Pages flipped rapidly as my eyes scanned the writing and pictures I had scribbled in earlier. Finally, on picture caught my eye and I ceased looking, the title above was written in red. "It's called a gun, a revolver to be exact. The gun is a weapon used by igniting black power and propelling a small mass of metal at high speeds." I read aloud as a messily written sentenced stopped me from reading any further. My eyes strained to understand what I wrote as I carefully tried to read aloud the rest.

"Well, what else does it say?" Shadow asked, now entirely eager to test it out.

"I think it says 'don't give one to Shadow Flare, ever.'"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Shadow retorted.

"You know exactly what it means."

"Even I agree with that." Discord said, finally injecting himself in the conversation.

"Too late, I'm keeping it anyways. Now let's get back."

With our little argument over, Shadow, once again, slammed on the pedal and sped towards his duplex. The sun shined a fiery orange over the tops of trees as it drooped down to the horizon; through the blinds the three of us sat around the duplex, Discord stretched across the floor, Shadow lying down on the couch, and myself writing in my journal with my back propped up against the wall. Discord and Shadow stared at the television as they clicked through shows playing, each few seconds the screen turning black then lighting up again with figures moving on the screen. I stared at them in bewilderment at the two, observing them doing only one thing, nothing. Their eyes never twitched, their chest never rose for each breath they took, and they never even moved once. As each second passed I wondered more and more if they weren't just hollowed out version of themselves.

I snapped out of my trance as I slowly concentrated on the television plug, my hand just barely began to glow a faint dark silver color as the plug did as well. One quick snap of my wrist and the cord yanked from the wall with a dying sound of the electrical current ceasing. The screen blacked out and the two morons blinked furiously with a confused look.

"Fuck you, Fractured, we were watching that."

"You'll turn into walking corpses if you continue this nonsense. Why don't you make yourself useful and do something, I am quite famished."

A few low mumbles escaped his lips as he turned at headed to the kitchen. Discord quickly looked around to see that Shadow had now disappeared and not thinking twice he snapped his fingers, causing the cord to be plugged back into the wall and the remote to fly into his hand. He continued to watch television as I went back to my journal. I feverishly scribbled with my pen against the paper not taking my eyes off of the page. Minutes passed of pure silence as Shadow leaned into the doorway and yelled for us to 'get in here and eat'. I set down the journal on the table as Discord and I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

_ With the fourth day now passing as I write this we have made tremendous progress on our task at hand. Some misconceptions contributed by Shadow Flare set us back many a time, although in certain moments he is a blemish to us he still is an asset for us most of his time. Before the day is up I write this last part to remind myself for the future. I plan to steal the gun Shadow possesses while he is unaware; it's the best for all of us, safety wise._

_Signed, Fractured Monocle_

**There you all go, I had a little trouble trying to make up some parts on the spot but I still think it turned out extremely good. Anyways I plan on writing and uploading chapter 12 during the weekend while I have some free time. **

**And remember to Read and Review if you liked the chapter; if you have anything about the story you wish to talk about then leave it in the review or PM me. I'm always open to criticism, whether it is good or bad. I appreciate anything to help improve the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm finally done with the school year and now summer break is here I have far more time to write. So for all you ladies and gentlemen here is chapter twelve.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

**Jeremy's Point of View:**

My eyes stared at the eggshell white ceiling occasionally darting side to side, it was the middle of the night and I couldn't fall asleep. A few hours before, Rarity and I walked to her carousel for the night, nothing eventful just small talk and then to bed. She mentioned that her little sister, Sweetie Belle, was having a sleepover with her friends so she wouldn't be home until the morning.

Around the room were bits and pieces of fabric scraps, each a different color and size from a project Rarity was working on earlier. Along side the fabric: mannequins, sewing machines, needles and thread all littered the floor and furniture, fortunately for me Rarity lent me her couch that wasn't touched my any of her mess.

I lay there thinking of absolutely nothing as my boredom chipped away at my sanity. Through the window a large flock of birds flew out from a nearby forest. A fog rolled from within the forest, the trees were a few hundred feet away but I could barely make out the outline of a mare, she wore a white cloak that draped over her head and down her back, flowing to the ground.

Oddly enough the fog began to withdraw back into the forest's depths, with that the hooded mare stepped into the forest once more. Within seconds the fog was gone and so was the mysterious mare, everything looked just the same way it did a minute ago. For some reason though I continued to peer out the window, every second that passed was another second of anticipation.

I put my shoes on and slowly snuck out the door. The chilling air brought Goosebumps to my skin as I ventured to the strange forest using the Moon's rays as a way of guidance. Over the hills that rolled through the field I made my way to the edge of the forest, the trees stood broad as the leaves swayed in the night sky. Another chill was sent down my spine with the sound of the forest's foliage crunching under my feet.

The howling of the wind swept past the trees with a monstrous wail while I continued to hike through the terrain hoping to find the mare.

The tree's sizes made the forest extremely dense, making it impenetrable by any other means than walking. With the thick vegetation and rough landscape going through seemed near impossible.

Fifteen minutes had passed when I found myself in an open area: it was a circular shaped opening with many trees surrounding the place. As I came into the clearing a very familiar, yet mysterious mare could be seen thirty feet away. With her back towards me, the hooded mare turned around, her cloak flapping in the breeze. Her hood hung low over her eyes and only a small smile could be seen from beneath, a low lying fog rolled in once again the same as it did last time as she began to slowly stride her way to me.

Something seemed amiss and it only got worse, the mare pulled her hood back to reveal her face, it was a smooth, pale white that corresponded with her mantle. Her eyes though, they were what piqued suspicion; the thing was there were none, only holes from the eyes once there, possibly gouged out ruthlessly. Nothing could be seen from inside the sockets, just darkness. From her mouth a long, serpent tongue slid from between her lips, flicking side to side on impulse.

Trembling, I froze in fear as the mare of nightmares drew near. The surrounding area hid figures in the shadow until each one retreated beyond the trees, hanging from various ones were puppets of ponies, each one crudely stitched together and made from burlap looking fabric. Every one of the puppets were hung by the neck and stabbed through the stomach with multiple knives, some still protruding from the abdomen.

Out of sheer horror I became light headed, spots swirled around as I fell to my hands and knees trying to remain conscious. Vision blurring and breathing slowed I slumped to the ground as I managed to murmur a last sentence before collapsing.

"Didn't expect…this." I said before passing out. The last thing I saw was the silhouette of the mare standing over me with her puppets off to the side.

**Twilight's Point of View:**

The library stood tall and still as the midnight air howled through the branches of the tree that supplied the library's walls. Everything inside was quiet, from the ones who slumber to the small mouse that scampers through its intricate maze-like tunnels. As the night soon struck three a knock echoed from the door and through the living room; upstairs, a sleepy Twilight slowly rolled onto her side as she covered her ears with a pillow.

"Nick, can you go see what's making that noise?"

"Come on, Twilight, I just fell back asleep." Nick pleaded as he sat up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

Through the crack of the door I could hear Nick and somepony talking, whoever it was sounded terrible, between the frantic breathing and sobbing I barely made out Nick trying to call me down stairs. I stood out of bed and made my way out the door. There in the doorframe was Rarity who obviously had seen better days: her hair was in knots and strands as her makeup ran down her cheeks from tears. Nick motioned her to the couch as he turned to face me.

"Twilight, Rarity says Jeremy is gone. We need to get the others."

I quickly ran to the table in panic, worriedly writing down the four notes to each of the mares I needed for our search. With that the four scrolls vanished into thin air with a flash of purple. With Nick sitting next to Rarity hoping to calm her down we all waited for the others to arrive.

After what seemed like forever the group of four mares and one human were at the door. I let them in and they all took a seat as I explained to them the problem.

"Well, where in th' hay do ya think he is?" Applejack asked with a massive amount of bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, he couldn't have gotten far; I could find him in ten seconds flat."

Rarity finally began to calm down and as her sobbing ceased she spoke up in a still shaken tone. "The last time I say Jeremy was when the two of us ended our conversation and we both went to sleep."

"Like Rainbow Dash said 'he couldn't have gotten far'. So we'll each split into groups: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity go scout around town while Isaac, Twilight and I will go look back at your house to see if he went back there. And Rainbow Dash, you go fly through the air to get a better view of the town while Applejack searches through her farm; maybe your family could help you out." Nick said as he pointed to us individually splitting up into groups.

Everypony gave an affirmative nod as we set out on our search for Jeremy; we walked through the door and went our separate ways, the three of us taking a left and the others going right with Rainbow Dash scouting over the clouds trying to get a better look up above and Applejack going back to her farm. Our group trudged our way towards Rarity's home down the stone path.

The night was very serene; a few birds flew overhead as stars filled the sky. As we neared the edge of town a familiar white building could be seen in the distance; our pace quickened the closer we got.

We were five feet from the door, all of us standing there in anticipation, wanting to know if Jeremy was here. From the corner of my eye I could see Nick doing what all of us were too caught up in suspense to do, he began to reach for the door slowly. Mere inches from the door Isaac lifted his leg and kicked forward with such great force that the door swung wide open, causing the wall to make a loud crack that echoed through the halls.

"We could've just opened the door." Nick said, being slightly annoyed with Isaac's actions.

"Could've, but didn't." Isaac said with a smirk as he walked in through the busted doorway.

Everything was dark and silent as we entered the house; nothing was out of the ordinary and we didn't see any signs of Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy, where the hell are you?!"

"Isaac, I don't think he's here."

"Well, where do you think he is?"

"Obviously not here, that's for sure."

As Isaac and I went back and forth amongst one another, Nick peered through window staring with a somewhat of a dazed look. Neither of us noticed but Nick continued to stare out the window in a trance.

"I think I have a good guess on where he is."

Nick pointed outside as Isaac and I glanced to where he was pointing, in the distance was a wide forest on the horizon. A thick fog swept over the hill that covered it in a solid white sheet, from within the house the three of us could barely hear a creaking noise come from the dark forest. To my left, Isaac sighed in an unenthusiastic tone and started to walk towards the door.

"It just had to be in that damn forest." He huffed while Nick and I followed behind him, slowly closing the now broken door behind us.

We all jogged out into the open field and straight to the forest while the fogged slinked back where it first came from. Just as all the fog had gone back to its origin something to my side seemed out of the ordinary; I neared the spot that caught my eye and to my surprise it was a path through the trees with trampled bushes and leaves; Nick and Isaac came up from behind as we inspected the trail. Without saying a word, everpony began to hike through the flattened foliage.

It didn't have to be said, and it wasn't, nopony said a word but we were all thinking it, this was getting boring and pointless. Fifteen minutes of walking and nothing happened, save for the fact that I tripped over a branch and Nick had to help me up. As we were on the verge of giving up a sharp crack echoed through the forest, making all of us turn our heads to the left. Another crack followed the first one as we raced passed the braches to the source of the noises.

Passed the trees and over the flattened bushes we came across a small clearing, it wasn't a large area but inside the oval of trees that surrounded it were several puppets of mares and stallions all hanging from trees, in the middle was something I saw that had a bitter-sweet moment. Lying in the middle of the opening was Jeremy, he was unconscious and next to him was a mare dressed in white. In a disturbing detail Jeremy was suspended in mid-air by the mare's tongue. The image burned a horrific photo in my mind, one that will haunt me for sometime.

Without warning, Isaac picked up a rock nearby and hurled it at the mare, hitting her hind right leg. She took once glance and immediately turned her attention to Jeremy. Isaac didn't take it that well and encouraged Nick to throw rocks with him, both of them pitched rocks and pebbles as they whizzed by the mare. The last rock Nick threw was a well sized one that struck the cloaked mare on the side of the face, causing her to jerk backwards slightly. After she regained her focus she dropped the unconscious Jeremy with a dull thud. Turning her gaze to us once more time she began to walk towards us with her long tongue flicking side to side.

From behind her four puppets plunged to the ground only to be stopped by the ropes that wrapped around their necks. Slowly, the mare stepped closer, this time her long snake tongue pulled back and snapped forward towards Isaac, almost thrashing against his cheek. Again, the mare whipped her tongue at us, this time accomplishing the task to lash a small cut against Nick's forearm. The rest of the lashes missed until the mare had had enough and slashed her tongue sideways, trying to knock all of us down. Isaac and Nick easily jumped out of the path except for me, with a heavy strike I flew off to the side of the clearing as Nick and Isaac fought back the wicked mare.

"We're going to need help." I said, still lying on my side as my horn glowed a light purple. The light faded and I ran back to assist Nick and Isaac.

**Rarity's Point of View:**

Nothing, we found nothing of Jeremy and I was starting to worry. Pinkie Pie on the other hoof simply hopped down the stone path, humming to herself in a very non-rhythmic pattern. Hours of searching for Jeremy took its toll on me as I slumped to the ground, fearing the worst for Jeremy. Panic struck me and my eyes widened in horror as scenarios flashed through my mind, I quickly began to tremble as I went into shock. Fluttershy came to my side, helping me up back on my hooves and said things were going to be ok.

"It's ok, Rarity, Jeremy probably just took a walk, he's already back at the house, I just know it." Fluttershy whispered to me as her hoof slowly ran down my back.

"Yeah if he's not anywhere here than he must be back at your house!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual enthusiastic tone.

Looking back on it my actions were quite childish, a smile grew on my face as I calmed down relatively fast. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie each gave a sympathetic sigh, knowing that their friend regained composure. With everything out of the way we all turned back and made our way to my carousel.

The pep talk I was given did help to some extent but once we were on the outskirts of town I started to become restless; I bit down on my lip hoping to avert my uneasy feeling somewhere else. As Ponyville shrank in size my horn gleamed a sky blue, causing the other mares to stop and stare in confusion. It caught me off by surprise but a familiar voice that belonged to an intelligent purple mare echoed in my mind. In a strained tone, Twilight pleaded to us to hurry though the forest close to my home and fast. I blinked my eyes a few times before snapping out of my daze, shaking my head side to side.

Pinkie Pie was the first to speak up, concerned on my state "What's wrong, Rarity?" She asked.

"We have to get to the forest, and fast." I said still confused on what Twilight had said to me. "Hurry along now, Twilight needs our help."

Without hesitation I galloped towards my home, the two mares following close behind. At the edge of the forest was a narrow pathway that looked poorly made by others running through and passed the trees; I cringed at the thought of having to walk through the horrid landscape, and of all days to have gotten my mane curled. Uncertain at first I slowly set hoof onto the crushed plants, quivering slightly knowing the damage of this. I continued to head forwards though, knowing that Twilight needed something.

Single filed line the three of us trotted down the trail, blindly following the hoof prints on the ground. Minutes passed as our integrity began to wither away with each step we took; before any of us turned back down the path to give up a well sized blast rang though the forest's trees. It got our attention relatively quick as we all gave each other a confirming nod and sprinted to the origin of the blast.

Through the clearing we all stopped in our tracks as we saw Twilight, Isaac, and Nick all simultaneously dueling against a mare in a tattered robe. Smoke rose from nearby bushes and trees as Twilight fired blasts of magic from her horn, missing every time while running counter-clockwise. Shadows flew across the area, being suspended by ropes tied around them. A revolting detail that we all noticed but didn't have the nerve to say was that the mare's tongue whipped at them with immense speed and range, all the more horrifying to find out that the mare had no eyes. Immediately Fluttershy sprung for the nearest bush and hid there, quite obviously shaking in terror as the leaves on the branches rustled from the movement. Pinkie Pie didn't have any reaction, only to stare in horror and confusion at the sights she was seeing. I wasn't too sure on fighting against such a dreadful looking monster but I just couldn't stand by and watch as my friends risked their lives. With pure instinct I darted to Twilight's side and circled around the mare with her, firing blasts of magic from my horn. Shot after shot missed as Twilight and I alternated between firing. Nick was busy fending off the puppets that swung towards him as Isaac threw multiple punches at the mare, all of them missing.

We continued at this for sometime until the monstrous mare suddenly stopped all together. Nopony moved an inch anticipating the mare, awaiting her next attack. In an instant, Nick ran up towards the mare and swung at her, with no effort or reaction the mare swiftly lashed her tongue towards Nick. A loud but subtle crack could be heard as the mare's tongue made contact with Nick's ribs; he flew off to the side only to be stopped by a broad tree where Nick limply fell to the ground unconscious.

The mare's neck snapped towards Isaac as a puppet descended down to the mare's side. Her long tongue curled up to the puppet that resembled a stallion as she reached for a knife that stuck out from its torso; she grabbed the hilt of the blade as her serpent tongue wrapped around it. A sweep of her tongue was all she needed to fling the knife towards Isaac, plunging itself in his lower hip. He didn't stand a chance with her speed, falling to his knees he looked down and grasped the knife with his hands, staring at it confused on how to comprehend what had happened.

A gasp escaped from my mouth only for me to immediately cover it with my hoof, regretting making a noise to cause any attention directed at me. Unfortunately what I feared most came to be; the mare slowly turned her head towards me with a sick, twisted smile. Puppets rappelled down from the trees as they hung from behind the mare; she raised her frightful snake tongue to the sky and swung it down, plummeting towards me with lighting speed. I shut my eyes as fear washed over me and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"This is it." I said as I braced for the inevitable end.

But it never came; my demise never became a reality. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that only a foot above me was her tongue, suspended by a gray glow. From behind the mare came a voice that would delight anypony, it was Jeremy and he didn't look well. With his hand raised in the air the same aura that was around the mare was also covering his hand. He swiped his hand off to the side and just like the ragdoll puppets that the mare controlled she was hurled against a tree with unexplainable power. Jeremy propped himself up and before the mare had anytime to move or react his hand glowed once more, also incasing the mare as she wobbled to stand. Effortlessly, Jeremy flicked his wrist while the mare was flung against another tree; time after time Jeremy threw her against trees and rocks, causing multiple cracking sounds come from the mare and now broken trees. In the middle of all the destruction Jeremy sat there emotionlessly; he scanned over the wreckage he caused when he stopped and stared towards me.

"Rarity?!" Jeremy yelled as he slowly stood up and ran straight to me.

As he got close to me he picked me up and swung me around before placing me back to the ground. I still couldn't say a word as I was overwhelmed with fear; finally I broke down in his arms and sobbed.

"Oh Jeremy…I was so scared, thank Celestia…you're alright!" I wailed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rarity, are you alright? She didn't hit you, did she?"

"N-no she didn't. Are you sure you're alright?"

Before Jeremy could answer Isaac interrupted us as he got to his knees with a lack of vigor. "Hey, what about me, you know, the guy who got stabbed by that shithead mare?" Isaac said as he yanked the knife from out of his hip, causing us all to wince slightly as blood soaked his shirt. "Don't worry, I've had worse."

Twilight was standing by a tree, speaking quite possibly to Nick. A bright flash of light came from the bush that Twilight and Nick were hidden by as Nick screamed out in agony, making everypony to twirl around and look towards the bush as the light dimmed. Out came Twilight and then Nick who held his ribs with a look of ache on his face.

"Twilight, did that spell really have to hurt so much?"

"I'm sorry, Nick, but I didn't know it would be that painful."

"Um, excuse me, guy over here bleeding! Little help?" Isaac barked with the still bloody knife waving around in front of him. As he swung it in front of his face he glanced at the knife, realizing how regal it looked. The knife had a steel blade, about six inches in length with two black rods that clamped together, forming the hilt. "I've always been more of a gun kind of guy but this'll be an exception." He said as he stood up and flicked his wrist back making the knife unfold and click into place, sliding the knife into his front pocket.

This was the first time any of us could fully see what happened to Isaac; blood stained more than half of his shirt and his left side of his pants. A large hole was ripped into his shirt with a noticeably large tear in it.

Nick leaned down and whispered into Twilight's ear; Twilight looked over towards Isaac then back to Nick, giving him a smile as she walked to Isaac. He had now fallen to one knee from the massive loss of blood. Once more Twilight's horn glowed the usual magenta as we all shielded our eyes from the intense light. As the light faded away I opened my eyes to see that Isaac was standing perfectly tall as if nothing had happened.

With surprise Isaac inspected himself before looking at Twilight. "What are you talking about Nick, it didn't hurt that much." He said to Nick in a mocking tone.

"What? Twilight, how come his spell wasn't painful?"

"That's because his injury was only tissue deep; yours on the other hoof, I had to realign the several bones in your ribcage that were broken."

I let Twilight explain to the two of them about the healing spell while Jeremy and I talked.

"Jeremy, how did you do that anyways, you're human, the last I checked humans couldn't perform magic."

"Truth be told, I have not got a single clue on how I did it. To be honest I'm a little scared about it."

"Well, we could ask Twilight about it, maybe she and I could give you some lessons. After all we are both Unicorns."

"I'd love for you to give me lessons, Rarity, thank you."

Everypony settled down after our conversations died down a bit; Twilight and the others walked towards us while we both stood up and faced them.

"Jeremy, how were you able to levitate that mare as if it was nothing?"

"Like I said to Rarity, Twilight, 'I have not got a single clue on how I did it' but she did say you might be able to help me with lessons. So, could you teach me about whatever I just did?"

"I'd love to, Jeremy, and I assume Rarity would like to as well."

"Yes, I would simply adore helping you on learning the basics of magic."

"Then it's settled, you'll begin your studies in a few days. I'll have to write to Celestia about this."

With that we all began our journey back to Ponyville with the exception of taking a few minutes to snap Pinkie Pie out of her trance and back to her normal, hyper self and to get Fluttershy out of the bush.

This was a day none of us would forget, good or bad. As we departed from the clearing I took one last look before leaving; the puppets once suspended by ropes and branches were now in piles of burlap and rope. What seemed like a hallucination was actually certainty, with the puppets slowing fading in the night until all of the evidence of its existence was gone.

I stood there, between the two trees that made the pathway back to Ponyville; before I had time to grasp where they had gone Jeremy called for me to hurry up. I snapped back to reality as I trotted down the makeshift pathway.

**Celestia's Point of View:**

I sat atop my throne in the middle of the night; my duties have really stockpiled lately as each night I've had to stay up later and later. The one perk that has made it slightly better is that I've been able to see Luna more frequently. As I finally finished the second to last stack of the papers the entrance doors swung open wide as one of my royal guards ran to the foot of the stairs.

"Princess Celestia, the group has finally finished that statue that was found smashed in the royal garden."

"And, what have they come back with?"

"The statue that was destroyed was…Discord's." The guard swallowed hard as he finished his run down on the results.

"I see; I'll have to inform Twilight Sparkle first thing in the morning. You are dismissed for the night."

"Yes Princess."

I watched the guard leave as many ideas clicked to one another, making me think on what all current events could all mean. With my magic I neatly stacked the piles of papers together and walked out the door and into the hallway, back to my bedroom. These things will have to wait until morning.

**Finally, after a week of writing this I finished it. I usually get anywhere from 200-1000 words a day depending on my dedication. The knife that was described in the story was a Butterfly knife or Balisong (whichever you prefer). **

**Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed it or if you have anything that would seem helpful for the story: criticism or contributions are all welcomed no matter what. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll get chapter thirteen up real soon, I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. Yes, I know that I haven't posted any chapters in a few weeks but I had to get my computer fixed, and that took too long. Now I'm back and ready to write. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

**Nick's Point of View:**

We all sat down at the table for breakfast: Twilight, Spike and I all eating the usual morning food. Silence existed throughout the rooms with only the sound of the clinking of silverware against the plates; everyone was tired from a few hours ago, once the mare in the forest was conquered we all went to our homes. Twilight and I returned to be greeted by an annoyed Spike, apparently we woke him when we left and he was worried on where we had gone. We explained to him what had happened and to our surprise he didn't believe us. Soon after, the three of us went upstairs and fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by the Sun.

The plates were cleared and the silverware was piled in the kitchen, I'd have to do that later in the day. Twilight had just put the last dish away as a flash of green lit up the room. The cause of the green fire was a small scroll as it plopped onto the small table that was in the middle of the living room. Spike held his stomach as I walked over to the scroll, unrolled it and scanned the slip of paper.

"Uh Twilight, you got a scroll from Celestia."

Out from the door way Twilight bolted towards me, practically checking me to the ground. I let go of the scroll as I fell to the ground while Twilight snatched the paper from the air with her magic. Eyes wide, Twilight read the writing out loud so both Spike and I could hear.

_Dear Twilight, last night one of my royal guards informed me about an incident that happened several days ago involving your friend, Nick. Please, bring your friends (including your human ones) to my throne room as soon as you receive this document reaches you. I have some important information for you all. _

Twilight looked up from the paper towards me in a bit of confusion. She rolled the scroll back up and set it aside, writing another two papers. One was sent away with a burst of fire, courtesy of Spike; the other one was encased in a glow from Twilight's horn. After a few seconds the scroll wasn't just a single one, it was now a total of five. Still new to the whole magic ordeal I didn't bother to question the logic behind it.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but its urgent." Twilight said as she levitated the five scrolls over to Spike.

With a sigh the, group of scrolls were sent away with his fire. Once again I made a note to myself to not question it.

One after another, each mare showed up to Twilight's; Jeremy showed up with Rarity and Isaac showed up with Fluttershy as expected. They all sat around the room, finding any place to sit. Some were seated on the couch, others were sitting on the floor and chairs, and Rainbow Dash simply hovered in the air.

"Alright, everyone, I've sent all of you the same message saying that Princess Celestia needs to speak to us immediately. Since I'm not able to teleport all of us I've asked the princess to do it for us. We've been given a designated time so until then we'll have to wait."

Just like the last time all the mares gathered around one another as Isaac, Jeremy, and I walked to the small table near the kitchen.

"What did you guys do after you left the forest? Isaac, you were covered in blood, how did Fluttershy react?"

"You have no idea, for a half an hour she was teary eyed, on the verge of bawling. I had to calm her down until she fell asleep on the couch. The blood was the only bad thing, I had to wash my clothes until I woke Fluttershy from my cursing and she made me go to bed with her. I got most of it though, so that's a good thing. What about you Jeremy?"

"Rarity and I walked back to her carousel, but this time she made sure that I wouldn't wander off, not that I would anyways. She forced me to sleep in her bed with a death grip around me. I barely could breathe at that."

Our conversation went back and forth between last night and what Celestia wanted from us. What seemed like an hour passed as Spike blew out another scroll from his fireball. Everyone looked towards him as Twilight stepped forward and picked it up. She read through the note and placed it down on the hard wood flooring.

"Alright everypony, gather around me and we'll be sent to Canterlot."

We all walked over to Twilight and formed a small circle around the paper. Sparks flew from the page as a golden barrier expanded from it; soon enough, the glowing shield encased every one of us until all we could see was a golden light, nearly blinding us.

I opened my eyes to see that we were now inside the castle's throne room; in front of us was Celestia as expected. With a stern expression Celestia greeted us: "Hello, Twilight and friends. I trust that you've all been informed on the circumstances to an extent."

"Yes, we have, princess, we all have. But what in the hay did ya need to talk about to us?" Applejack said as she took her signature cowgirl hat off and held it to her chest.

"Well, Applejack, I believe the recent events that have happened here relate to your three friends: Nick, Isaac, and Jeremy. Late last night, one of my guards reported to me about the statue that was razed in the garden. That same statue was only several yards where we found Nick in his 'past state'."

"W-what are you saying, princess?" Fluttershy asked, only to sink down into her seat and hide behind her mane.

"The statue was just recently put back together with help from a group of my top assistants. They all came to a unanimous conclusion that the statue was Discord's. Now I fear that he is the reason that Nick and the others were sent to Equestria."

"Well, who the fuck is this Discord bitch? I'll kick his ass if I ever meet him!"

"Calm yourself, Isaac. I fear the worst that while Nick was sent here Discord was…well,"

"Sent to Earth." Jeremy said, realizing what the circumstances were.

"Precisely, I just hope my theory is wrong, for the sake of us all. Anyways, Nick, Luna wishes to speak with you. I've already informed her about your predicament. She's in the library as we speak. Just walk out the door and take a left, once you reach the library it will be hard to mistake. I suggest you meet her now; Twilight and the others will discuss the matter on hand."

"Well, alright then. See you guys later." I said as I walked out through the door way and took a left down the hall. The stained windows and banners through the halls became more and more of a familiar decal in the castle.

I walked for around five minutes until I was met by a spiral staircase that descended downwards. With no other option I leapt down them where I saw rows and rows of bookshelves, as far as I could see were shelves holding every type of book genres. Each wall of the library was filled to the top with a several story ladder propped up against them. A small, circular table was placed right in the middle of the Library's opening with dozens of books stacked up in towers; there sat Luna as three books were suspended in the air by her magic while she astonishingly studied each one. Without hesitation she set the three books down and spun around to face me, her eyes squinted, trying to focus on who the other was in the library. Luna blinked a few times as her vision blurred and refocused again; pupils reduced to grains of sand as she straightened the contents of books on the table and adjusted her tiara.

"H-hello, Nick, Tia told me about everything. I'm sorry to hear about it."

"It's alright, Luna. So you wanted to see me about something, what was it?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was going through some old textbooks and I found an article that described a ritual where two bodies were needed in order complete it; each body would remain in their respected places but the souls would be exchanged with one another. I believe this is the same spell that Discord used on you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Positive."

"Would you mind if I looked at that book for a minute?"

"Not at all, be my guest." Luna said, levitating a nearby chair over to her side.

I pulled the chair back and sat at the table with Luna to my right. She slid the open book over to me with her hoof; I picked it up and saw that it was right on the exact chapter that Luna had told me about. Next to a page of text was a drawing. Two pony outlines were side by side with sketching of arrows and symbols surrounding them, below read what appeared to be the spells name.

"Essence Transition." I read aloud.

"Yes, that's the spell that I believe Discord used on you, but there's one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"For the spell to work, the caster has to be able to freely move in order to trace the markings and chant the hex. I was going to look ahead but then you arrived."

"Looks like I'm going to have to finish where you left off."

"By all means, continue."

I flipped the page and saw a lengthy block of text on the other side.

_Essence Transition_

_Essence Transition was a spell assumed a lost cause. Many centuries ago a journal from an unknown philosopher was uncovered that contained the spell. While the journal was rather plain with only commonly known spells researchers were rather intrigued by the one spell. Researchers spent years on attempting it but to no avail, still some say that it is possible for a pony to extract the soul of another and replace it with their own. _

_From the journal, in order for the caster to be able to succeed in the spell they would need to be in possession of any type of magic enhancing entity, whether it be a charm or statue; unless said user was a Unicorn. The caster would proceed to trace the following markings in any fashion onto the ground. After the symbols are complete then the chant must commence. As the words are spoken both participating souls are slowly broken down into their purest form. The user's soul makes its way to the victim of the spell with no alert to others; this means that the user will be momentarily lifeless. For the souls to swap places the doer must spiritually break away at the victim's willpower. The possible side effects are light headedness, drowsiness, bleeding of the nose, loss of vision, blackouts, and minor to severe headaches. Once the willpower is broken through then the process begins, the soul of the victim will then, on impulse, journey to the lifeless body that was once owned by the caster. The bodies of the two participants will remain unharmed during and after the spell. _

_So far researchers have yet to find out if the spell is actually possible or just a fable. If the spell is in fact a reality there has yet to be a reverse option found._

I closed the book with a loud thud that echoed through the many shelves of the library. Luna had her eyes closed when she jumped slightly in her seat from the noise. Her ears twitched back as she looked at me in surprise.

"Did I wake you from your sleep?"

"Actually I was beginning to drift off slightly; most of the day stuck in here will do that to you. Did you find everything you needed?" Luna said, stretching out her wings and giving a small yawn in the process.

"Sort of, do you have anymore books I could read?"

"Of course, I have dozens of books that I've been going through to find something of interest. This one should be the next one you go through." Luna said as her horn glowed and a book rose from the corner of the table, it slowly drifted towards us and lowered steadily to the table.

"This one it is then." I said as I flung open the cover and flipped through pages.

**Luna's Point of View:**

I looked over to see Nick completely lost in the pages of the book. He flips through the pages with astonishing speed that it was all a blur. Realizing I left one personal book in the open my horn began to glow the familiar blue and from the far corner of the table a small book slid off it and floated over to a nearby shelf. That book will have to wait for later. I checked again to see if Nick had seen me, luckily he was still fixated on the chapters. I slowly grabbed the sides of my chair and yanked it towards Nick, not reacting in the slightest. Carefully I leaned in towards him and rested my head against his shoulder. He looked up from the book and down at me, his warm smile and kind eyes caused me to forget where I was momentarily. His arm stretched around my shoulders as he pulled me in tight, snapping me out of my trance and back into reality. We both sat there in pure silence as Nick read and I slowly succumbed to the many hours of much needed sleep.

**Back on Earth:**

The three sat at the table in the kitchen with various items and bits of paper spread across the counter. Fractured Monocle and Discord discussed topic after topic while Shadow Flare spun the cylinder of his new revolver, cocking back the hammer and pulling the trigger, creating a click sound. He did this many times with the exact same result, no explosion, no bang, just the sound of the hammer hitting metal, due to the fact that Fractured stole the remaining bullets for the time being.

As Fractured and Discord discussed the latter steps towards getting acquainted to the Earth lifestyle, from the other room, the telephone began to ring its obnoxious jingle. Shadow stood up from his chair and walked out of the room; the phone silenced only to be followed by Shadow talking to another through the receiver. His tone was rather annoyed and irritated as he hung up the phone.

The other two looked up from their plans and through the doorway as Shadow walked back into the kitchen and sat back down into his chair.

"Hey, you two, since you're not doing anything helpful why don't we go meet up with some others?"

"Does this happen to be connected to the person that you were on the phone with?"

"Of course, you think I'd know anyone else here? Now come on, we've got work to do."

The three stood up from their seats and walked out the front door, down the stairs and into the backyard where the car sat. Shadow stood at the front of the group while Discord and Fractured whispered between themselves.

"Should we let Shadow drive this again?"

"Discord, I have not the slightest idea. You and I both have no clue on how to operate this but we need to get to wherever the others are."

The two admitted defeat and walked to the doors of the car. Shadow leapt into the driver's seat and started up the car. The engine rumbled its usual growl as it rolled back and sped off down the alley. Scenery passed by like a blur as the ones inside the car sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

Shadow slammed the brakes down, causing the car to screech to a halt. They all lurched forward in their seats, with Fractured bumping his head against the back of the front seat that Shadow sat in. Doors opened and shut with the group of three walking to their destination. The place was a surprisingly large park with a small playground off to the right. Children ran and smiled as they played games around a section of swings. Up ahead was a group of four, half were men and half women who looked about the same age as Shadow.

The four strangers sat around a small table, chatting away as they waited for their friend to show. A brown haired male looked up from the group and pointed toward Shadow with everyone else stopping the conversation to look. The same male stranger waved towards his friend and other two, only to be returned with a quick swipe of the wrist from Shadow.

Shadow and the others stopped in front of the group as he was greeted by each member of the four. The group consisted of a tall male with brown hair and a pale complexion, another male with curly black hair and a brown skin tone. The females of the group both sat on the table with their feet planted on the seats. One of them was a short yet slender lady with long black hair; her skin was a tan that resembled the color of an early sunrise. The final member of the group was another female; she too had a tan complexion but not as dark as the previous girl. Her long light brown hair was pulled back and tied up in somewhat of a bulb sort of fashion with a few streaks of a pale yellow running through her hair. Freckles scattered around her nose and cheek bones with enough to not look overwhelming and still show her light yet glowing skin. A large smile spread across her face as she looked towards her friend with a look of confusion in her eyes as she looked towards the one dressed in an odd suit.

"Hey, uh Isaac, who're your friends?" The freckled female asked.

"Oh, well, uh these two…they're just some old friends."

The unknown girl gave a quizzical glance towards Shadow but soon brushed the thought from her mind. Everyone else greeted Shadow and his friends as they sat down to chat.

"What have you all been up to since I left?" Shadow said, trying to play off his charade.

"Well, me and Alex did the usual: football and computer." The Caucasian male said as he gestured over to the black male sitting adjacent from him.

"Yeah, that really was about it. Oh, except for the fact that I got clothes lined. Isn't that right, Michael?"

"Not my fault, you were in my way." Michael said as he casually threw his hands outwards and shrugged his shoulders.

Both men quietly went back and forth as Shadow turned his attention to the two women sitting next to each other. The black haired girl was the next to speak.

"While those two idiots were playing video games Nicole and I went shopping at the mall and watched a bunch of movies."

As Michael and Alex rolled around on the ground wrestling Alex spun Michael onto his stomach, pinning him to the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.

"That's bullshit, Andria. You and Nicole can go shopping but when me and Michael can't play our video games?"

Now, with Alex arguing with Andria and Michael the last one of the group turned her attention away from them, Nicole.

"Hey, you know I never caught your name."

"I have several names I am called by, but you can call me Jeremiah." Fractured said as he took Nicole's hand and gently planted a small kiss on the back of it.

A light blush grew over Nicole's cheeks as her lips curled into a flattered smirk. Nervous and confused, Nicole let out a few shallow chuckles in order to break the silence. The moment died as Alex, Andria, and Michael joined back in the group, ceasing the time of silence with a mixture of topics.

Time passed as the Sun set over the horizon and group of seven all said their goodbyes and went home. Shadow, Fractured, and Discord were all heading back to Shadow's place for the night. Discord fiddled with the radio, Shadow continuously revved the engine at stop lights, and Fractured sat in the back with his knees digging into Discord's upper seat as he wrote down his usual report in his journal.

They arrived at Shadow's soon after, swinging the door wide open and nearly off its hinges. Shadow stomped up the stairs to purposely annoy their 'dick of a neighbor' as he liked to put it.

"Now Fractured, mind if you tell me why you picked the name Jeremiah? Discord asked.

Fractured dug into his front pants pocket and sifted through the pens and booklets he had until he pulled out a faded brown wallet. He flipped it open and slid out a white card, curled up his wrist, and threw it towards Discord.

"I found this little card called a 'Driver's License' when I first got here. Apparently the spell I used swapped souls with a male by the name of Jeremy."

The license flew through the air as Fractured snatched it; once again he slid the card back into its slot. As their conversation came to an end Shadow appeared from out of the doorframe saying for them to 'get the hell in here, because I made pancakes'. They complied as Fractured tossed his journal at the sofa. It bounced once then tumbled off of the cushion where it landed on the ground, opened to a random page that coincidentally was today.

_Once again I write in my journal with what little time I have left in the day, each day it seems we are preoccupied more and more with idiotic and useless tasks that Shadow and Discord arrange. Or so I thought, every second I listen to these humans I seem to gain knowledge continuously. I find myself scribbling in one of the dozens of small tablets I have, completely on impulse. Today was different though, we may have lost the entire day to spending time with others we don't even know but for some reason I have no regret. I do however despise most of that group for their aggressive 'Shadow Flare-like' personality. One exception for that group is the female Nicole. She's not like the others, down to Earth and doesn't try to pick a fight with you every minute. _

_Once we get the chance, our next task will be to find an ally we can trust with appropriate skills for our upcoming future. This will prove challenging until further research. _

**Finally, I finished chapter thirteen after about three weeks. The reason why is because my computer cord somehow broke and I needed to get that replaced. Anyways, remember to Read and Review if you have any opinions on the chapters and if you have an idea for a future chapter then send me a PM.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome everyone to the fourteenth chapter of ****Soul Swappers****. I'm nearing the 50,000 word mark and I have to say that I'm a little excited. Only a few more chapters and I'll finally be there. Anyways, let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the show **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**or the characters of the show.**

**Twilight's Point of View:**

It's been hours since we arrived at Canterlot. Princess Celestia was the one who talked to us about what had happened lately and we've all had this feeling in the pit of our stomachs knowing what Nick and the others went through. I have an odd feeling though: Nick's been gone for some time now after Celestia sent him to meet Princess Luna. He should've been back by now and I'm starting to get a little paranoid. Luna and I are close friends but I'm starting to feel a little jealous of her.

We were all grouped up together as Princess Celestia continued her talk with theories about Discord's plans. I always appreciated how Celestia talked so kindly to everypony she meets but I couldn't help but stare off through the window, thinking about Nick and me. I'm going to have to tell him eventually, I just hope some mare didn't get to him before I could.

A long strand of saliva hung from my lip as the throne room doors slowly swung open. I snapped out of my daze and wiped a hoof to get rid of the dribble. We all turned around to face Nick and Luna as they walked into the room side by side, both with sleep in their eyes and a goofy grin that just set me off. Nick stopped next to our group as Luna continued up to her throne. Almost immediately her physique changed back from casual to her royal self as she sat down and adjusted her crown.

Jeremy and Isaac stared at Nick with perplexed looks as he stood next to the group as if nothing happened. Nopony said a single word for a minute; they were all confused on the two that walked in nonchalantly. Even Celestia looked towards Luna with a probing stare.

"If you'll excuse us, Luna and I need a private discussion about some personal matters. You won't need to leave the room, just speak amongst yourselves." Celestia said as she turned to face a blushing Luna.

Simultaneously the rest of us turned to face Nick. Jeremy and Isaac marched over to him while the ladies sunk back, away from them, to talk. From what I saw it looked like Jeremy was starting to get annoyed with Nick for whatever reason he had.

All the mares were standing around each other, all knowing what they wanted to talk about but didn't have the courage to speak up. We all kicked at the ground with a hoof until Rainbow Dash spoke up. I can always count on her to say what we're all thinking.

"So, what does everypony think Nick and Luna were doing?" Rainbow asked smugly.

We all exchanged glances with one another, not saying a word. The only audible noise was Jeremy ranting at Nick as his voice echoed through the room. I couldn't understand what Jeremy was saying because of how shallow his voice was and how far away he was but I could barely hear him ask: 'Did you sleep with her?'

This was something that peaked my attention: my ears perked up, stomach dropped, and I started to blush. In my whole life this was one moment I'd wish to forget. There was no way Luna was in love with Nick, I wouldn't allow it.

I turned around to see the others wide eyed in awe; they must've heard Jeremy too. Rainbow Dash had an evil look on her face, almost as if she thought this was funny. Rarity and Fluttershy were blushing too as they looked straight towards the ground in thought. Finally, Applejack simply looked over quizzically and Pinkie grinned at the outburst. However, Celestia continued to talk to a still blushing Luna without hearing anything.

Once again, Rainbow Dash leaned in and whispered to everypony in her mischievous tone. "So, do you really think they did it?"

That one sent me over the edge; now I felt sick. Thoughts and images raced through my mind, some of which I wouldn't want to see.

"R-Rainbow Dash, what they do in their time isn't our concern. And, no, I wouldn't think they would have mated."

"Whatever Twilight, it's obvious they did." Rainbow took a short pause before speaking again. "What do you think Jeremy and Isaac's opinion is on this? Think they'd ever go after one of us?"

I swear I could tell she enjoyed seeing us in misery. Rarity and Fluttershy sunk even lower into their spots looking completely uncomfortable with the others beginning to squirm in embarrassment. Finally, I had enough and I snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You're making everpony feel weird!"

Right then and there, Rainbow's ears flopped to the side of her head. Stunned by my outburst, she stumbled to the ground on her haunches.

"S-Sorry, Twilight, just trying to have some fun."

I didn't have any words to say and Rainbow was still a little dazed by my sudden surge of authority so for an unbearable minute we all stood in silence waiting for something to happen.

Celestia was the first to speak as she stood from her throne. "We all seem to be a little on edge about some things. Why don't we all get back on topic?"

"If you say so, you said Discord had followers. Would you happen to know who they are?"

"Not that we know of, Jeremiah. We only know there were two who accompanied Discord. Gender, age, and species are all unknown; the three just disappeared without a single trace."

"Princess, would you please find a list of the known missing ponies starting several months before our arrival?"

Celestia smiled as her horn glowed a bright golden yellow, creating a small ball of light, looking as if it was perched on air itself. "It would be my pleasure. One moment, please." She said as a small beige scroll formed from the illuminated sphere. She plucked the red ribbon that was wrapped around the scroll, causing it to unroll. Surprisingly, it was a lot shorter than I expected, only the size of any normal slip of paper.

"Here you are." Celestia said as she levitated the scroll over to Jeremy to see. "Since there are near zero reports of missing ponies yearly the only list I could find dated back from several centuries ago to the present."

Jeremy snatched the paper from the air and scanned every line of the page. His eyebrows narrowed as he got further down the scroll until he gave up. "Twilight, can you have a look at this and tell me what you find?"

I complied and I took the scroll from his hands with my magic. Going through the paper I had the same problem; that was until I came to the very end. Once I read the dates on the last two names something clicked in my head. A quiet gasp escaped my mouth with enough volume for everypony to hear I figured something out. "Fractured Monocle and Shadow Flare; those are the ones who must be with Discord. It says they both disappeared about eleven years ago. The missing pony before them was more than three hundred years ago!"

"Fractured Monocle: that name sounds familiar. Would anypony happen to know where they heard about him?" Rarity asked in her Canterlot style accent.

"Don't you remember, silly?" Pinkie asked energetically, leaning towards Rarity and whispering into her ear. Rarity's eyes widened in horror as Pinkie's giggle slipped from her as she quietly told who Fractured Monocle was. Her lower lip began to tremble as her whole body started to quake in terror.

"My word, t-that's who Fractured Monocle? That's horrific; nopony in their right mind could ever go through that!" Rarity exclaimed as a light blue surfaced from her horn. "I'm beginning to feel faint." In her usual and mysterious way, Rarity somehow dragged one of her sofas from thin air. It slid next to her side as she collapsed in an over exaggerated heap of drama. In the blink of an eye Jeremy was by her side and wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was ok. If you looked closely enough you could tell there was a blush across her face as Jeremy hugged her closely.

"Who is Fractured Monocle anyways? Rarity doesn't seem to like whoever it is." Jeremy said with Rarity still up against his chest, silently humming to herself in a bliss filled daze as Jeremy stroked her mane.

"More than a decade ago there was a conflict between two significant others. Their son witnessed the whole thing." Celestia said as we all turned to hear what she had to say. "Over an argument, the father brutally attacked the mother, causing her untimely end. Their son, Fractured Monocle was caught between the two and saw everything unfold. Scholars say he went insane shortly after and ran away from home. As for his father, Warped Timepiece, he was sentenced to the dungeon for life and is currently there now. Follow me and I'll lead you to him." Celestia and Luna both trotted down from their thrones and out the doors as we all quickly followed behind.

**Warped Timepiece's Point of View:**

Small, dark, and damp, that's the only way one would describe where I belonged. In the corner of my cell was a puddle, rippling every second from the drops of water that fell from the ceiling. The pitter-patter from the dripping was just like those memories I longed for, the two of us under the cabin's porch roof as the storm rattled her home. She always told me thunder scared her as a filly, but when she clung to me like a young one does to a beloved toy it was clear that it didn't bother her, not even in the slightest. We were young, we were in our prime, and we were in love. We were.

Reminiscing was one thing keeping me on the border of sanity; all things come to an end eventually. The knocking of hooves against the cobblestone path echoed through each dark corridor of the dungeon. Once the noise stopped I slowly looked to see two long, slender white legs in front of the bars I was behind. Further up I saw golden regalia that snuggly fit the chest of a very familiar mare. Her right wing extended outwards, shielding the light from the lanterns that hung from the wall.

"My, my, Princess Celestia, it's been some time since we've spoken, four years to be fairly accurate. What is it that made you come here?"

"Warped Timepiece, several acquaintances of mine are here to speak to you about your son, Fractured Monocle." The Princess said as her long alabaster wing swept down and folded against her side. The small lanterns that hid behind her filled the cell with light; showing every detail of the poorly kept chamber. Behind Princess Celestia was a group of twelve: seven young mares, two guards that I frequently see roaming the dungeon's halls, and three bipedal creatures that stood the same as giants compared to the ladies they were next to.

"Warped Timepiece?" A deep voice asked. I assumed the voice was from the group of bipedal things.

"Yes, I am Warped Timepiece. You know, it's always proper to address yourself when greeting somepony."

In a similar tone Princess Celestia speaks to her guards the same voice spoke again. "It's Nick." From the shadows, the tall creature walked towards the frame of my cell as it stopped and crouched, only a yard away from me. "Now, can you tell us about your Son, Fractured Monocle?"

"Oh, he was a chip off the old block, got his looks from me and his kind nature from his mother. When he was only four years old, a young lad, he was fascinated by the way of being a gentlecolt. Over the years I taught him everything I learned from my own father. We spent many years together, father and son, teaching him to be a loving stallion. Even as he grew up he was filled with energy and always came up with plans for the three of us to spend time together. We always had wonderful times roaming through the Royal Gardens and admiring the statues. What a shame all that had to end."

Without even a second thought, the shadowy bipedal spoke again. "Do you have any idea on where he could have gone?"

I took a moment of pause for myself, remembering all the places where the three of us went throughout the years. "We went to many places but the only one I truly recall is the Royal Gardens where my son was the most joyful at times."

From the group that still stood in the shadows another one of those mystifying bipedal creatures spoke from a distance, still curious about the topic. "You said 'the three of us' a few times. Are you talking about your wife?"

"Yes, my…wife. A young simple mare who grew up in Cloudsdale. When she was still a filly her family all moved to Canterlot for a change of scenery, her home was only a few away from mine. We met only a few weeks after she moved here and we became childhood sweethearts in only a short time. She was the only pony who kept me on the border of sanity, but now that she's gone, well."

The tall one that had asked me about my son before stood up and swiftly strolled over to the others without saying a word. Simultaneously, the other nine formed a small huddle while Princess Celestia and the guards stood to the side. I sat there patiently with the raspy whispers repeating down the halls as my company.

**Nick's Point of View:**

"Seriously, guys, I don't think he knows anything about his Son and Discord. We got as much as we could from him so I think we should go back to the throne room and call it a day."

Everyone gave an affirmative nod in unison as our group dispersed from the sudden meeting. I leaned over to Celestia and whispered into her ear about what and the others discussed.

"I agree, Nick. Warped Timepiece, I thank you for sharing what knowledge you have on your Son with us. Now, we must depart from here and discuss the matter of other priorities. In appreciation I'd like to offer you one thing in return, with limitations."

Looking at Warped Timepiece in his gloomy cell, I could barely make out a shimmer in his eyes as he listened to Celestia. He took a deep breath and spoke soothingly gentle with a smile on his face. "Tonight would you serve me a slice of Cherry Pie? It was Morning Dew's favorite." The way he asked it seemed as if he was the one in appreciation.

"Of course, I'll gather my finest cooks and prepare one for you this evening." Celestia spoke in her royal and confident way. "Farewell, Warped Timepiece."

"Farewell, Princes Celestia, Nick, and everypony else." Warped said in his posh accent as he lightly waved his hoof at us.

The eleven of us turned and walked down the long hallways of the dungeon until we came to the long winding staircase that led up to the Castle's floor. Through the maze of turns Celestia and Luna guided us towards the Throne Room. Both of the princesses sat on their thrones as we once again stood at the bottom of the staircase that was in front of them. Through the window you could see the Sun setting over the mountains off in the distance, night was about to arrive.

"Luna, I believe it's time for you to raise the Moon. Please go do so and I'll stay here with the others."

"Yes Sister." Luna said as she trotted out of the room.

"Anyways, everypony, since night is almost upon us I believe you should rest here for awhile. You still need to find Shadow Flare's whereabouts after all, so you may spend more days here if you please."

"We would be delighted Princess Celestia, thank you." Twilight said in a glee.

Before anyone else said a word Rarity interrupted Celestia just before she was about the start speaking. "Spending a few days at Canterlot at night? It would be a dream come true if we could go through the stores during then, they're always so lively and magnificent under the stars. Oh, we must go. Please, everypony?"

Everyone exchanged glances, thinking what they should decide. After a minute everyone agreed that it would be an amazing idea. Rarity on the other hand took it much better than us, because she was practically the new Pinkie Pie, almost bouncing off the walls in anticipation.

As we all chatted to each other about our plans for Canterlot's nighttime the throne room doors creaked open as Princess Luna silently closed the door and walked in. I turned to her as she came up to me in confusion because everyone was so happy for the night out.

"Nick, while I was gone did I miss anything? Everypony seems to be rather cheerful about something."

"Rarity suggested that we all should go into Canterlot now and go shopping. I was kind of hoping you would join us."

"I would love to!" Luna said rather eagerly but calmed herself as a faded blush disappeared. "I haven't seen Canterlot's nightlife in far too long."

"Then it's settled." I said as I turned to face the group. "We'll go into the city and have the best night of our lives!"

With a cheer from everyone we all walked towards the door. Before I left the room I turned around to Celestia who was still sitting on her gold encrusted throne. "Celestia, aren't you going to join us?"

"Oh my, maybe another time, Nick. Somepony has to watch over the castle. You go along with the others. And remember, make sure Luna's safe." Celestia smiled as she gave me an assured wink.

I thanked her and ran out the doors to Luna's side as we followed an extraordinarily hyper Rarity out of the castle. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.

**PLEASE READ:**

**To those who have read in my previous Author Notes my laptop is in extremely low quality and I have been looking for a new one. Well, last weekend I finally bought a new one and was extremely excited to try it out. Unfortunately it didn't come with any kind of Microsoft Word so I won't be able to write any new chapters until I can get one onto my new laptop. I'm sorry about this but the guys never said anything about it not coming with Microsoft Word. Hopefully I can get one in less than a week.**

**Author's Notes**

**That was chapter fourteen everyone! Sorry for the late upload but when I got my new laptop I felt like I was a kid again when I first got my Gameboy Advanced SP and Pokemon Ruby. To all Pokemon fans out there you should understand. **

**Please, leave a review if you have anything you want to contribute to the story or criticize it, it doesn't matter; it just shows how I can improve. I'm always open to OC's if you have one in mind. Just send me PM and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
